The Rise of an Empire
by Shadowtroopers
Summary: Queen Chrysalis' daughter tries to find a way to defeat the Galactic Empire, a covenant of species with technology stolen from a crashed Executer-class Dreadnaught while a Changeling Alpha rises to a powerful wielder of the dark side. Also, our very first Fanfic. Hope you like it :)
1. Prologue

After the failed attack on Canterlot, Queen Chrysalis' hive has been splitted in two major groups: The imperials, led by general Mantis who wants total control for the military and the oppression of his enemies and the loyalists who are still serving the royal family (Chrysalis and her daughter, princess Poison Ivy). First it looked bad for the imperials but after they found a crashed Executer-class dreadnought and harvested its technology, arming and ideology the tides of war have changed. Since then the 'galactic' empire has expanded its borders nearly completely over the old Changeling kingdom. With the help of slaves and the technology they found on the ship, they have built up a strong fleet of Star Destroyers and other ships.


	2. Chapter 1 Beginning

Friday, 01.05.07 ARE(After Recovering the Executer)  
Badlands, southern of Equestria  
INS (Imperial Navy Support) Endurance  
Interdictor class cruiser  
12:35 Equestrian standart time

It was a nice sunny day, not too hot, what was unexpected for a desert. The cruiser hovered one kilometer over the flat sandy ground. The shadow it was spending attracted many animals. On the hull of the bridge lied a young Changeling alpha in uniform, who spoke quietly to himself:"What a wonderful day for doing absolutely nothing."  
"Commander! Commander Zero!" A smaller Changeling drone in stormtrooper armor ran towards him.  
"Agh! Why do have to break the midday rest?! Can't you see I'm making a nap? I hope, for your sake, that it's important."  
"It is Sir. General Mantis wants to speak with you."  
"What?! And you didn't tell me erlier?!"  
The commander jumped up and ran into the airlock, which was opened all the time. Inside, he ran down a small corridor to the bridge.  
"Attention! Commander on deck!", the stormtrooper yelled. The bridge staff, who were nearly entirely unicorns stood up and saluted, what interested Zero little.  
"On the main screens! _Now_!"  
"Yes, Sir.", a unicorn in navigator uniform said.  
The screen over the bridge's windows went dark and an old Changeling drone appeared. His blue compound eyes stinged out of the darkness, so that even Nightmare Moon would fear them.  
"Commander Zero...", the general said with an echo in his voice:"I have a mission for you."  
"Y-yes, general! Whatever your command is, I am happy to execute your orders.", Zero said, obviously scared.  
"Our spies have found a hideout of the loyalists near the Endurance's position."  
"Understood Sir. I will send out a strike force immediately.", the young commander said, a little bit confused why the general himself ordered him to kill this rebels.  
"No. You will wait for reinforcements. Two Star Destroyers will protect your ship and and deal with them. You will just prevent them from leaving."  
"Um, by all respect Sir...why do we need such a massive firepower to deal with some savages?"  
"Because this 'savages' protect the Queen herself."  
"You mean the Queen is..."  
"Yes."  
"I understand Sir. I shall await my allies."  
"I want her alive, Commander. And her slutty daughter too when possible."  
"Of course, Sir."  
The image of the screen faded and the crew stared with big eyes at the commander.  
"You heared the general! Make the ship ready for combat! I want the fire-teams on their posts! This will be our gloriest moment! We will finally capture the Queen and the rebels will be destroyed! The Galactic Empire will be _victorious_!"  
"YES SIR!", the bridge staff shouted.


	3. Chapter 2 THe other Side

Friday, 01.05.07 AFCK (After the Fall of the Changeling Kingdom)

Badlands, southern of Equestria

Hideout of the royal family

22:27 Equestrian standart time

The sun had already left the sky and the moon shone with the stars. Everything seemed so peaceful. On the still warm ground stood a beautiful young Changeling mare with light red mane and eyes which had the same colour. She stared at the moon, hoping to see something. When she was a filly, her mother told her about a mare who lives on the moon and helps those who need help. But where was she? Where was that mare when thousands of her people died? Where was that mare as general Mantis' henchmen hunted them, killed them and made them to slaves? She could remember that day good…The day on which the imperials attacked Nagia, the capital of the Changeling kingdom. It was not a battle. It was not even a fight. On that day her life forever changed. She and her mother, queen Chrysalis, fled from their own subjects, from their own general. The hive-like city burned, family photos flew through the streets and children screamed as the Flametroopers, horrible warriors with white armor and flamethrowers, burned there homes to the ground. As she and her mother were far away from the city, they could see it burn. Everything she loved, her friends, her home were gone. She was ten back then. She couldn't understand why that happened. Now she was older, but she still couldn't undersand why that happened. But then she was interrupted. She could see the eyes of a drone. She waved to it. It waved back and came near. It was Icarus, a friend of hers. He carried a stolen E-11 blaster with him.

"Hello, your majesty", he said with a calm voice.

"Oh Icy, you don't have to call me that."

"Maybe not, but you are a majesty. And a leader."

"I'm not a leader. I'm a loser." Her head droped:"I could not even hurt a single Breezy."

"The skills of a leader can not be determined by ones willingness to kill. That is something even the Empire knows."

"Wow, that was deep of you. I'm not used to hear something like that from you."

"Well, I'm not used to see you so sad."

"I thought about something. We are too weak to attack the Empire directly, right?"

"Yes."

"We hide because of that, right?"

"Yes."

"So why aren't we asking for help?"

That sentence made Icarus laugh.

"Who would help us? We are Changelings! We are parasites! The Ponies? The Griffins? We have no friends."

"But the empire has more than just Changelings in their ranks!"

"They are from places no one cares about. The Empire gives them hope in their lives. What can we offer them? Nothing."

"Oh, I see." The princess' head droped again just to rise after a few seconds.

"Other topic: How's the sky?"

"Clear, not a single Screamer this week."

"Cool", Poison Ivy said relieved. She hated screamers. Well, the imperials called them TIEs. Even though 'Screamer' would have fit much better, because of the sound the made. They were machines who could fly and shoot. There were many different kinds of Screamers. A small one with two hexagonal wings. Another small one which was faster and had a much more aerogonal wingstructur. A big one with two middlesections, who could easily destroy a village. And there were the banshees. Big ones with three aerogonal wings, which were protected by some sort of shield.

But then she noticed something on his right leg. It was hurt.

"Hey, you are hurt. What have you done?"

"I, uh…he, you notice anything, do you?"

"Oh, no you watched it again? Why? You know it's dangerous! They could have seen you!"

"I'm sorry...but this time I saw someone on the bridge. It was an Alpha. A real Alpha!"

"Pff, big deal. An Alpha." She blushed a little bit. Probably because she knew for what Alphas were there.

"Oh, come on. Don't let the puberty come out."

"Hey, don't tell me what to do little drone. Now show me that leg."

"As you wish, your majesty."

"Oh my, that must hurt. It's a flesh wound. Come, lets go home so I can fix you: I'll carry you. Hop up."

"No way! You are the princess. I'll go."

"That was an order Icarus. Now jump on my back."

"O-Okay." ,the small drone said. Now he blushed too.

And so they headed to the cave they called home.


	4. Chapter 3 Farewell

Friday, 01.05.07 AFCK

Badlands, southern of Equestria

Hideout of the royal family

22:35 Equestrian standart time

"Ouch!", Icarus whined as Poison Ivy disinfected the wound with a spray she got from one of the soldiers. They were in her bedrooms. Nothing special. It was a giant cave after all. Inside of it were small huts, easy to build up or dismantle in case the imperials would find them. It was not too hard lighted up because they didn't want to draw any attention. The royal family had rooms which hanged from the blanket like a bee nest. However, there weren't many Changelings inside of the cave. The majority of them were outside with stolen imperial gear, scouting for their enemies. The problem was just that the imperials used mysterious letters and it was hard to decipher them.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby.", replied Poison Ivy.

"You said 'that must hurt.' And it does. Ouch! Besides that: I starve."

"We all do Icarus."

"Then lets do something about it!", the young soldier said.

"And what?"

"Well...I don't know. What do Empire Changelings eat?"

"I think flesh."

"What?! For real?!"

"Yes. You can search for cows when you want to eat.", the princess said with a grin on her face.

"That's gross! Which creature would eat other creatures? We are flesh! Ouch! I think that's enough desinfection."

"Okay. Actually it was already enough since the last minute."

"And you didn't stop?"

"No. You didn't say I should. Besides, I kinda like seeing you suffer."

"I take that 'good leader' thing back"

"He he. Now just a bandage and we're done."

Poison Ivy flew to her nightstand which stood besides her very big and red bed with a few dozen pillows on it. That was the only thing she had left to remember herself to be royal. She opened a drawer and inside of it was a bandage, made out of a plant that grew in this cave and other items which purpose and form I don't want to describe any further.

"Here we go.", she said as she took the bandage with her light red magic.

"Um, what was that other stuff in there?"

"Nothing! What other stuff? What are you talking about?", and yet again she blushed. Harder this time.

"I see. Just look out that the bandages not get wet.", Icarus said, slightly grinning. As response, Poison Ivy bandaged the wounded leg very tightly.

"Ouch! Hey, just kidding."

"So, finally finished."

"Thanks Ivy, you're kind."

"Nothing to thank for. That's what leaders are for, right?"

"Basically."

"So there you are, young mare.", a echoing voice said that came from the door. It was her mother, queen Chrysalis. But there was not much queen left. She looked thinner, her long turquoise mane was bound together to a ponytail and she had a tired look in her eyes.

"Where have you been so long? I was worried."

"I think I'm old enough to take care about myself. Besides, I had a guard with me." At this point Chrysalis noticed the small Changeling sitting on the chair.

"H-hello, my queen. I would bow down but my leg…", he said remorseful.

"It's okay Icarus. Just stay where you are.". the queen said with a much friendlier tone this time.

"Well, now that you are here again we can finally talk."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Normal mother-daughter stuff. How was your day?"

"Okay, that's just awkward. Icy back me up on that."

"No Icarus. Don't back her up on that, that's an order."

"I order you to back me up!"

"I…uh...I think in this case-" He was interrupted by another drone who ran towards Chrysalis.

"MY QUEEN! THEY ARE COMING!", it shouted in panic.

"How many?"

"Three airships. One small, two big." At this moment Chrysalis stepped back a bit. Her eyes widened, her pupils got smaller.

The airships. The imperials called them Star Destroyers. Giant dagger-shaped ships with massive bridges throning above them. There where three different kinds of them. The small ones who looked like a tiny version of the big ones. They were fast for airships and still very dangerous. Then there were small, thin ones with four globes who could alone keep all residents of Cloudsdale from escaping. And at last there were the big ones. 3 times longer and higher than the small ones. Their firepower was and probably will forever be unmatched. Such a thing could easily destroy all of Equestria and the Alicorns could do nothing against it. Simply said: Star Destroyers were invincible. Just two of them ever fell. The one from where the imperials stole this horrible technology and the one at the battle of Lagnos. All changelings gave their love to the queen and that was slightly enough power to destroy its bridge. Without it, the airship fell out of the sky and exploded on the ground. However, the reason why these things were so powerful were their shields.

"Ivy, you must listen to me very carefully now. When the Empire arrives we will stay here and fight. You will run. Try to get to Myxine. There you will wait for me. When I don't come in ten days I will be dead or worse. Do not come back for me. Myxine was your best friend. She will help you. Have you understood?", Chrysalis said with a nervous voice but she could keep her tears in her eyes.

"Y-yes, I understand.", Poison Ivy said with a lump in her throat. Her eyes swelling with tears.

"Good. Icarus go with her. Guard her with your life."

"I will my queen", Icarus said with determination in his voice.

"Come Ivy. We go now."

But instead of that the princess hugged her mother tightly.

"I love you mom, please come for me!", she said bursting out of tears.

"I love you too, my little angel. Now go.", Chrysalis said, while tears ran down her face.

And than the two Changelings ran away. Icarus ran, regardless his injuries. Poison Ivy ran, regardless her heart.


	5. Chapter 4 Grunts

Friday, 01.05.07 ARE

Badlands, southern of Equestria  
INS Endurance  
Interdictor class cruiser  
23:02 Equestrian standart time

The giant ships stopped their approach at least 1 mile away from the hideout. There formation reminded on a triangle and the Endurance was its peak. On the right side was the Star Destroyer 'Relentless', on the left Star Destroyer 'Harbinger'. On the bridges of the ships discussed the captains their tactic. Captain Richard, a Griffin in best age began.

"Commander, the Relentless is in position and our ground forces waiting for the signal to approach."

"Good. Captain Nightshade, what is your status?", Zero said with a very friendly and calm tone.

The female batpony began to speak.

"We are ready to engage on your command, Sir."

"Very well, everyone knows for what we are here: Secure the area, capture the queen and her daughter and kill every rebel in our way. Our ground forces will go down in 200 meter distance to the target and our TIEs will provide air support. We do not attack with heavy artillery. And keep your ships away from the cave. The Endurance will activate a gravity well in this area so no one can fly away."

"Understood, Sir.", the captains said.

"Alright. Engage. Good hunt captains.", the image of the captains switched to a tatical map of the region. Commander Zero was standing on the observation deck of the bridge, staring at the rocky landform before him.

"Commander, our TIEs are launched and the transports are en route."

Zero nodded.

 _ **Meanwhile onboard of a Sentinel-class shuttle:**_

The stormtroopers sit on the chairs on the sides of the vessel. Just one, the sargeant stood and explaned the details of the operation.

"Ok, listen up soldiers! The plan is simple: Go inside that cave, kill every single loyalist-bastard there is, capture that scum of a queen and her little brood. Once we are in that hole there will be no air support, no heavy artillery and no jump-packs. The Endurance will activate a gravity well. Any questions?"

"What's the meaning of life, seargant?", a stormtrooper said.

"You me too, Reapa. Now gear up!"

The white light in the room suddenly changed into a red and explosions were heard while the soldiers prepared for battle. One of the pilots began to speak.

"Alright folks, we are going down. Looks like hell down there. Apparently the loyalist figured out how to use our weapons." The loading ramp opened. "Get out now. I'll cover you. Hit'em where it hurts, boys!" With that said the combat group ran out and searched cover behind a rock. The battlefield was bloody. There were some shot down transports and TIEs, bodies of both fractions lied on the ground. You could hear the sound of the firing TIEs when they made their attack rounds. The night was lighted up by laser fire. The white shuttle fired a few shots before it flew away.

"Reapa, Vampire!"

"Yes Sir!"

"You see that?"

The sargeant pointed at the entrance to the cave, which was sealed with a green magic shield.

Next, he pointed at a group of holes in a rock from where rockets were launched.

"As long as this bastards keep firing, we can forget about walker support. You wanna know the meaning of life? Well, here's your chance to ask your maker! Archie! Give them cover!"

"Damn it! I should've shut up.", Reapa sighed

"Stop complaining! You're the one with the big gun!", Vampire said with a female voice.

So they ran into the havoc, while Archie opened fire with a pulse cannon and instantly shot a loyalist, who just ran towards them. Reapa, equipped with a DLT-19 holed one of them, even more than this insect like creatures already were. As the soldiers in the bunkered rock recognized that two of their enemies came way too near they made another volley of rockets ready and aimed at the white armored imperials. But just in that moment an AT-ST walker, a big two-legged mech, equipped with a twin-laser cannon, anti-air rockets and a mortar-turret opened fire at them. In panic they shot their devastating rocket-volley at it, instead at the soldiers. The rockets hit the light-armored walker and nearly destroyed it entirely. Just the legs were left over. As the rocket-soldiers looked again to the site on which they saw the stormtroopers, they couldn't find them. They thought they were dead. But the truth was that the two were already at the entrance to the heavy- armored rocket bunker.

"Great, we're still alive. And how do we get in there?", Vampire asked nervously.

"No need to.", said Reapa while he held a thermal imploder in his hoofes.

"Ha. You really deserve your name."

"We just need to get outta here in time."

Reapa pressed a red button on the grenade and it began to beep. He waited nearly half a second before he threw the imploder in one of the holes.

"NOW RUN!", he yelled.

And they really just ran, regardless the dozens of loyalists who were firing at them. Archie did his best to cover them but the sniper couldn't kill all of them. They jumped behind the cockpit of a shot down TIE-fighter and checked their bodies. Reapa was hit.

"Just a scratch.", he said while he breathed out.

And then they heared it. A giant explosion completely annihilated the rocket bunker and some of the rockets flew into the air like fireworks. The explosion was so big that even Commander Zero and the other captains could see it.

"I think now it is time to activate our gravity generators.", he said.

"Yes, Sir. To all pilots in the combat area: Fall back to secure perimeter. Gravity ganerators are activated in 10 seconds.", one of the officers said.

"Too easy.", Reapa said.

"Hey look. The pilot's still alive." Vampire pointed at the TIE pilot in black armor who desperately tried to draw attention to himself. The two stormtroopers punched with the backside of their weapons against the laser-proof cockpit-window and after a few seconds they broke through. The pilot crawled out.

"T-thanks soldiers *cough*. You *cough* saved my live."

"No problem brother. You hurt?"

"Agh! I think my rips are broken."

"Don't worry. You'll be fine.", Vampire said to calm the still shocked pilot down.

"Hey, you guys hear that?"

"What's it Reapa?"

"The TIEs. The A-A launchers. They're gone."

"Yeah *cough*. The Endurance must've put up the gravity well. Can you feel how you're armor's gettin' heavier?"

"Now that you mention it."

"Sargeant come in."

"Yeah, what's it? Good job with those rockets by the way."

"We have a pilot here, Sir. He's injured but he's gonna make it."

"Okay, get him in cover and then get back to the front. The walkers are coming. And we're gonna make sure they stand long enough to crack that shield."

"Yes Sir! Come on Reapa, let's give'em the rest."

And so they went banck in battle, flanking the loyalists last positions and killing those who attempted to fly away. Without success of course. The gravity well prevented anything from flying. And after some minutes the AT-STs entered the field. They immediately shot there mortar granades at the shield, which did nothing. Another volley was launched. Again nothing. The stormtroopers got into position to open fire at the entrance. Again a volley, again nothing. This time the stormtroopers made their grenades and launchers ready and fired with the walkers at the green magical shield. And finally they penetrated it. Now the battle was over. The hunt began.


	6. Chapter 5 The Death of Hope

Friday, 01.05.07 AFCK

Badlands, southern of Equestria

Hideout of the royal family

23:50 Equestrian standart time

The whole cave was shaking. The residents tried to hide or panicked.

"What is going on. What's with mom?",Poison Ivy asked shoked.

"Her shield. The imperials were too much for her.",sighed Icarus.

"No, no, no! We must go back! We must help her!",the princess cried.

She ran back the dark underground passage but Icarus wraped his hoofes around her.

"No Ivy! We would run straight into a bunch of Stormtroopers! We will get captured or worse!"

Than they heared screaming and blaster shots. In this moment the young mare lost her mind. The terrefied screams of her dying subjects and the image of her dead mother lying on the cold ground made her lose her common sense.

"NO! MOM!" She ran and dragged the relatively small drone with her.

"Stop princess! I am responsible for you!"

But there was no response. The young mare ran with full speed towards the secret entrance and chrashed through the wardrobe that hid it.

"Incoming! Reinforce-" That's the last thing the imperial trooper yelled. Poison Ivy killed him with her horn, without magic. She stabbed right through his white armor, causing his spine to break. Icarus let go of her and grapped the E-11 blaster he was carrying with him. He shot. And another stormtrooper hit the ground.

"That's the princess! Shot her guard and stun her!", a sargeant shouted as he took cover behind a box. The princess hissed and charged her horn until it shined in a bloody red. She shot through the sargeants cover and left him with a hole in his chest.

"Quick! To the main cave!", she said angrily.

"You are insane! What is when there are Machines?!"

"Then we destroy them!"

And so they ran and as they arrived at the main cave the picture they saw was horrible. Everything they built up burned. Soldiers executed civilians or brought them into the outside when they saw value in them. Four AT-STs standed on the sides, monitoring the scenario. There was a small, crying filly that clutched a dead body, probably her father.

"Those monsters…", Poison ivy said crunching her sharp, white teeth.

"There she is, Sir!",Reapa who just came in said and pointed at the princess.

"Get her! But don't kill her! The Commander wants her alive.",the sargeant said.

Full of hatred the princess jumped down and faced the overpowering enemy.

Vampire, who came in with the rest of her group put down her weapon and approached the hissing mare. The other imperials however pointed their weapons at her, of course on stun.

"Hey…Look, we don't want to hurt you or your little friend up there. Just calm down. I will come near now.",she said with a calm voice. She was good in stuff like that.

"No! Stay where you are! I want to see my mom, now!"

But instead of saying something Vampire put down her helmet. She was an earth pony, or a pegasy with short blue mane.

"See? We're not faceless monsters. It's okay. We will bring you to your mom. Come."

"I…I want you to leave! Just go!" The anger of the princess changed to sadness again. Tears came out of her eyes.

"Ivy! Help!" As she looked up Icarus was already surrounded by four stormtroopers.

"Icy!" In this moment Vampire jumped at her and pointed her down on the floor.

"Now! Shot, damn it! Shot!",she yelled.

One of the soldiers shot his blaster. A blue ring emerged from the weapon and as it hit Poison Ivy, she lied completely motionless on the ground. Vampire stood up and put her helmet back on.

"Wow. I didn't know you are so good with children Vampire. Maybe you should have some.",Archie said mockingly.

"And from who should I get some Archie? From you?",she mocked back.

"Okay, enough now. Vampire. Handcuffs. Now. Strike Team to Endurance: The area is secure. Objectives complete."

"Understood Strike Team. Gravity generators deactivated in 10 seconds. Come home."

It took Vampire some time to drag the unconscious princess outside to the evac zone. After some time, maybe five minutes six vessels approached the cave. Two TIE-fighters, two Sentinel shuttles, a Titan shuttle and a Lambda shuttle. As they touched down the AT-STs guarded the the Lambda shuttle. It was Commander Zeros vessel. The ramp under the cockpit opened and Shadowtroopers, elite soldiers in black Stormtrooper armor came out. Next the Commander himself. He went to the sargeant who saluted.

"Sargeant, bring me our 'special captives'."

"Yes, Sir."

The sargeant waved to three stormtroopers and they came with the queen and her, now awake daughter. First Zero went to Chrysalis who stared agressively at him. They seemed rather similar. Both of them had emerald green eyes and their horns had the same shape. But Zero had short green hair and sling, tapering wings, which you could see when he didn't wore his grey imperial uniform. He also had no carapace armor on his back that protected him. But as a fair balance, nature spared him from the weakspot on his belly that, normaly every Changeling has.

"Queen Chrysalis. Finally I have the honor to meet the 'queen of all queens'. Ha! You took CENTCOM quite some time to find you.",he said as he held her chin.

"I have nothing to say to you, monster!", she said, shaking her head to break his grip on her. With success.

"Hmm, so rebellious. But don't worry. In time you will see that no one can resist the power of the Galactic Empire. Too bad that you will never witness how it conquers this world.",he grinned.

Chrysalis laughed slightly. "Are you really so blinded by idealism? Your Empire will not even stand 20 years. Believe me. Many tried to take over this world and all of them, no matter how powerful they were fell. The Alicorns will end Mantis' reign before it begins."

"You poor, senile, old mare…The Alicorns? Ha ha ha. These fools would not dare to attack our Empire. The long peace has made them weak and lazy." Now he went to Poison Ivy, what Chrysalis angered. The Princess hissed at him as he approached her.

"Your daughter?"

"I warn you Zero! Don't touch my child!"

"Calm down, I will not hurt her. Not too much. And please, it's Commander Zero for you.", he said as he caressed through the princess' mane to her cheek. Then he slapped her so hard that she hit the ground. Blood ran out of Poison Ivy's nose, tears out of her closed eyes. She moaned and passed out again.

"NO! I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you! You monsters!" The Shadowtroopers had to help the stormtroopers to keep the raging queen under control.

"I had more then enough of that. Lieutenant! Bring this filth of queen out of my sight! And clean up this mess."

"Yes, Sir! Right away, Sir."

And so the Strike Force went back to their fleet, already thinking about a way to celebrate their final victory against the loyalists.


	7. Chapter 6 A dark Encounter

Saturday, 02.05.07 AFCK

Badlands, southern of Equestria

INS Endurance

Detention Block AA-23

07:24 Equestrian standart time

"Mmmmh. Where am I? What happened?" This things whispered Poison Ivy to herself while she woke up in her cell. Her cheek still hurt because of Zero's slap. She stood up slowly into a sitting position, mustering her surroundings. There was not much to look at. It was a simple cell, even though everything seemed so unnatural. There were no grids or better said, there seemed to be no entrance at all. It looked like this room was built around her while she was unconscious. There was a slightly red light coming from above, its source however cold not be determined.

"Hello? Mom? Icarus? Anyone?" She started to panic. "Hello?! Is anyone there?! Please!" She began to cry.

"Hey! You in there! Shut up! I'm trying to make a nap here.", a surly voice shouted from somewhere behind one of the walls.

"Where am I? What have you done to my mother? And where's Icarus?", the princess cried.

"When I tell you will you shut your mouth?"

"Yes, I promise!"

"The queen should already be in the fridge, your little friend rots just like you in a cell and now be quiet. Some people work hard for their money and need sleep."

"What's the 'fridge'? Tell me or I will sing the next two hours!"

"Don't make me come in there girl."

"You would not dare to hurt me. What would the Commander say?"

It took the guard some time to respond.

"Arrogant little *sigh* fine. It's a Carbonite freezer. She'll get frozen, then the guys from CENTCOM come to pick her up."

"Where will they bring her?"

"I don't know! I'm just a normal Naval Trooper! Nobody tells me anything...ever! And now shut up."

 _ **Meantime at the Carbonite freezer:**_

The queen stood in the middle of the round room, surrounded by Shadowtroopers. The Commander stood on a higher position near the control console, besides him an officer.

"Commander, I must inform you that, after all the strain she had to endure she might not survive the process and the fact that she is an insect doesn't make it better.", the Officer whispered in Zero's ear.

"Don't worry, Officer Burst. She will survive. She always does."

The deep blue pegasy colt nodded and began tipping on the console.

"One last word Chrysalis?", the Alpha said mockingly.

"No, I trust her.", she said with a smile on her face. The Commander got curious.

"Who is that? Who is 'her'?...Oh, well. Whoever that is, there is no escape for you this time. Burst, begin the freezing."

"Yes, Commander."

Steam emerged from the middle of the room and the round platform, on which Chrysalis was standing began to sink into a pit, full of icecold gaseous Carbonite, so deep until you could see nothing of her anymore. Then there was a loud hissing sound and the pit spat out steam like a volcano. After the outburst of the machine a huge robotic arm came down from above and reached into the still with cold steam filled hole. The arm grapped something and what it revealed was horrible: Chrysalis, frozen in Carbonite. Her face distorted from pain. A grotesque painting. One of the Shadowtroopers went to the frame in which the queen was frozen in.

"Vital signs are all green, Sir. She lives."

"Excellent. Bring her to the main hangar. Soon General Mantis will come personally to inspect our recent successes. I want this ship and its crew on top form!"

"Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir.", the Shadowtrooper-lieutenant said. The Commander went with the elites for a short time. They took the long hallway to the hangar complex. Zero took a turbolift to his pesonal deck. His rooms were quite big. Well, he had a whole deck for himself. There was a room for meetings, a bathroom just for baths, another bathroom for other things, a private communication room, a holo-library, a drinking room with bar, a dressing room and his bedroom. The bedroom was the most interesting. The walls were covered in flags of the empire. An oil painting of the Commander hang over the bed. His bed was big, completely red except the black empire sign on the blanket. Over the bed was a window from where you could see the stars shimering in the night. But now it was morning and Zero had finally some time for himself.

"Phew. That bug always gives me the creeps.", he said to himself. "Well, not anymore. Ha, that look in her face when we put her on ice. I think I deserve some time for myself before the General arrives." With that said he went to his bathroom and let it ran full with really hot water. As the bath was full, what took sometime due its size he undressed himself and dived into the at least 50° hot water. He moaned in relaxation.

"Ahh. This is exactly what I needed. All this stress is making my chitin-plating soft."

He stared at the ceiling and let his thoughts drift. His eyes closed slowly, while he sank into the water, to the point were just his muzzle was on the surface to breath. He slept in.

The Commander stood in the middle of a forest glade. The forest was at least 500 meters away. The dark green, nearly black coniferous trees looked like walls in the moonlight. It was very bright for a night, the moon was bigger than ever before. A giant eye that watched him. The gras was flat but still high enough to touch his holey hooves.

"Where am I?" He stared at the moon. "Answer me!" No response. "What is going on?"

Wind was howling through the forest. His short green hair wafted. The trees rustled. "What is this place?", he said much more calmly and peaceful than before. He couldn't help it. This place had something magical on it. But not normal magic. He couldn't describe it. He had a weird feeling in his chest. His heart pounded nervously. Everything was so calm. No crickets were chirping, no birds twittering. There was just the wind howling, nearly completely silent. It was fresh but not cold. The starlight was there but the moon was brighter and outdid it. It was otherwordly. "Why am I here?", he said quietly.

"Changeling! Changeling, quick! Wake up!" A dark blue mare with undescribable mane descended from the moon above.

"You! Who are you?! Why am I here?!" The Commander was again in rage.

"It's not important who I am, neither is what happened to you. You must cut the connection, before he can…"

Suddenly, the image totally changed. A sandstorm covered everything and a deep slow laugh appeared. The source of it however could not be determind.

"Oh no…He has found you. Changeling, do not hear to his words and do not believe in his promises! Don't be so foolish like I was..."

The Alicorn faded just like the rest. The sandstorm calmed and Zero found himself in a dark desert. It was night but no moon. Just a few stars, very small in the distance. Before him was a giant old pyramid-like building, guarded by statues, which had a humanoid form.

"Come…to…me…child." It was the dark voice again.

"What is happening here?", the frightened Alpha said.

"I…can't…too…weak…find…my…Holocron…"

"Where?"

"In…the…darkest…chamber…in…the…library…in…the…darkest…crystal…"

"Where exactly?" The Commander got curious.

"Crystal…Empire…there…every…answer…I…can't…anymore…"

The darkness faded and everything went brighter and brighter to the point of pure white.

"Commander." A female voice said. He was back in his bathroom. Before him stood a mare in black navy uniform. Zero blushed hardly.

"What are you doing in here?! Have you no respect?! I am naked!"

"Sorry, Commander but I just wanted to inform you that General Mantis' Shuttle is on approach. We have 30 minutes.", the unicorn said while she went out.

"Unbelievable.", he muttered to himself.

He flew out of the hot water and shaked himself dry like a dog. Next he went out to go to his dressing room. The Officer was staring at ihm while he ran to the other room.

"How long have you watched me?"

"Not for long, Sir."

"And why, if I may ask?"

"Reasons…" She blushed hardly, what Zero couldn't see because he closed the door behind him.

"It's not like you would have a reason to be ashamed, Sir. As much as I have seen you are quite good-"

"Let me stop you right there." Zero went out of the dressing room. He looked exactly the same as he looked before. Except a little better rested. He went to the turbolift.

"What's your name?"

"Shimmer Flower, Sir."

"Alright, Shimmer Flower. Clean up the mess in my bathroom. I want it back to status quo when the General arrives."

"Yes, Sir."

As he arrived at the main hangar, he began to rant.

"Is this supposed to be humorous?!" The Alpha stared at the ground and grapped one of the officers with his black-red magic.

"You see that?!"

"Uhh…no, Sir?"

"THE HANGAR FLOOR IS DIRTY!" He yelled so loud that even the some of the pilots in the upper levels could hear him.

"YOU WILL CLEAN THIS FLOOR SO LONG UNTIL I CAN SEE MY FACE ON IT OR ELSE YOU WILL CLEAN THE TOILETS FOR ONE WEEK WITH YOUR TONGUE!"

"Y-yes, Sir!" The Commander let go of him and began to yell at the other hangar staff that they should 'help their incompetent superior or there will be consequences'. Then he went back to the turbolift and drove to the bridge. As he arrived the bridge saff made their lunch break.

"Have you lost your mind?! When the General arrives and he sees one crumb on your uniform...I'll throw you out of the airlock!"

"Sorry, Sir." One of them said with his mouth full.

Zero walked to the observation deck. "Tell the captains that the General arrives in 10 minutes at the main hangar of the Endurance."

"Yes, Commander." He sweared as he ran back to the turbolift. This time he headed back to his personal deck.

"Shimmer Flower!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Then you can start cleaning up my dressing room."

The earth pony let out a tired sigh.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. You have 5 minutes. Come to the main hangar when you're ready."

And again the Alpha headed for the turbolift. This time to the main hangar. As he arrived a giant army of scout troopers, stormtroopers, officers and pilots, all of them standing attention awaited the general in the hangar. The two captains ran towards Zero.

"Commander." The two saluted.

"When does the general arrive?", Nightshade asked.

"In two minutes. This will be my career-springboard. After that the General will promote me for sure."


	8. Chapter 7 The Dark Ones

Saturday, 02.05.07 ARE

Badlands, southern of Equestria

INS Endurance

Main hangar

08:57 Equestrian standart time

The entire crew of the Endurance stood at attention. On the walls hung red imperial flags. The three authorities stood in the middle of the hangar. Then a Theta-class shuttle rose from the hangar opening and landed before the three. As it opened four Shocktroopers came out and after them the general. He wore a black imperial uniform. Of course he had no hat like one of the lower officers.

"General.", Zero said with a nervous voice. "We are honored to welcome you on our Immobilizer. As you can see the crew is in perfect condition and so is the ship."

"Commander, you did well.", the general said with an old, dark voice.

"Of course I did, Sir."

"Where is she?"

"She is frozen in Carbonite and awaits her transport."

They talked as they went slowly to the hangar exit. Behind them other creatures came out of the darkness of the shuttle. This creatures were three out of seven imperial councilmen. Dark Ones who managed the empire when general Mantis was busy with other things. Dark Ones were mysterious creatures. They wore black robes which covered their whole dragon-like bodies and nearly completely their faces. Nobody knew much more about them.

"General, now that the queen and her helpers are out of the way, isn't it time to *ahem* award medals...and promotions?"

"You will get what you deserve Zero...in time."

"Yes, Sir." The Alpha had a disappointed and angry look in his face.

"There are people who wish to speak with you." The general pointed at one of the Dark Ones which came closer. Zero swallowed as the creature stood before him. It knelt down to be closer to his eye-level but it was still 2 heads taller than the Alpha. He saluted as a quick reaction to it.

"Calm, my friend.",the creatur said, lifting its claw which was so big and strong, it could easily tear a Timberwolf apart. From this angle Zero could see its eyes. Big, red eyes with black pupils in the middle. Its mouth was glowing red inside. Its teeth were somehow connected to its skin and were just as black as it. This creatures were obviously magical beings.

"Here…take this. It's a gift. From the council. For you."

The Dark One gave the trembling Changeling a sword in a beautiful but very dark scabbard.

"T-thank you kindly, my honor."

"This sword is powerful, Zero…It is made out of black crystals. And it was dunked in dragon blood. It can pierce through anything and will never get blunt."

"I see...",the slightly confused Alpha said.

"You will understand in time. We must go now, my friend. But we look forward to see you on the imperial conclave."

And so the Dark One returned to the others. The general went with his Shocktroopers and the frozen queen to the shuttle.

"Commander."

"Yes, Sir?"

"The princess. She's yours. I didn't expect she'll survive. Make with her what you want. Kill her if you want to."

"Thank you, General." Zero had an evil grin on his face.

The shuttle left the hangar and the contigent of troops resumed their normal duties.

"What now, Commander?", the captains asked.

"Now? For now we celebrate our victory! Soldiers! Drink and eat! The day is yours!"

The crew screamed in joy and Zero could finally relax.


	9. Chapter 8 Lost

Saturday, 02.05.07 AFCK

Badlands, southern of Equestria

INS Endurance

Detention Block AA-23

17:22 Equestrian standart time

Poison Ivy was more bored than sad, considering that she already spent 10 hours in this cell as she suddenly heared whining and cursing outside of her prison.

"Ahh! You little monster!", a deep and unknown voice said.

"Stop the cursing, man! Don't you heared? We can do what we want today.", the naval-trooper said, much more happy than usual.

"I do! Ah! You see this little…beast?!"

"Hey, I'm such a 'beast' too!"

"Yeah, yeah no need to get touchy."

"Where did you find her?"

"Her? Since when have you Drones genders?"

"We don't, but we have preferences."

"Anyway, how do you know it's a she-thing?"

"She has a ribbon on her head."

"Oh...Well, its hard to tell when she keeps biting you. I found her hiding in on of the shuttles."

"Okay, just throw her in there and we go drinking."

"Oh, yeah."

The metallic door opened and the princess saw a Changeling in navy-trooper uniform and a stormtrooper. He held a small filly with one of his hooves. Without waiting long the stormtrooper threw her in the cell. The door closed again. Poison Ivy looked at the little filly, who writhed in pain.

"Oh, no. Are you okay?" She took the tiny thing motherly in her hooves. It cried, so quietly that you could barely hear it.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"Dad…they…they…" Now her tears became bigger.

"Shhh. It's all over now. I'll protect you. They won't harm you anymore." Poison Ivy pressed the filly on her chest. Now she had at least one job: protecting her subject.

 _ **At the meantime in Zero's meeting room:**_

The three captains were eating for dinner. There was everything this world has to offer and maybe even more. A grilled pig, next to a duck who met the same fate, french fries, wine, eggs, salad and so on. Richard's plate was filled with a leg of the poor pig and many fries. Nightshade couldn't share this love for dead flesh as a batpony and just ate salad and one fried egg. Zero had a bit of everything except the salad and, of course, the heart of the duck.

"Commander, what will you do with the Princess?". The Griffin asked while he pecked the flesh off the leg without any table manners.

The Alpha took a sip of the wine. It was good one. Imported from Equestria.

"Well, I think I will keep her for now. There's no need to waste her life in the mines or the factories. She _is_ royal after all."

"So you will keep her as your personal slave?", nightshade asked a little bit embarrassed.

"Maybe. But for now she just stays in her cell."

The Commander showed more manners then the Griffin, what relieved Nightshade.

"C-Commander, may I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."  
"Why did you join the Empire?" At this moment Richard stopped his feasting. The whole room went silent. All eyes were on Zero.

"Because I was sick of being a nothing.", Zero sighed: "Before the Empire I...all of us needed to get love to survive. We had to whore ourselfs out for it. And the Queen...I think she even _liked_ it."

But then his sadness changed into evil laughter.

"But now I am someone! I don't need this 'love' anymore! And those who ridiculed me are now suffering in slavery! All thanks to General Mantis."

"Who laughs at last…", Richard said.

"Exactly.", the other captain agreed.

Richard stretched out his glass and said: "To the General!"

The other made the same and ate and ate and never stopped. Their shadows looked like demons feeding on souls of innocents.

But in another cell, another Changeling has already found a way to escape. It was Icarus.

"Hey, buckethead!", he said.

"What did you just say?!", an angry voice shouted.

"Buckthead! Stupid, dump Buckethead!"

"I will rip you in two!"

The celldoor opened and a Griffin in navy-trooper uniform came in. He grabbed the drone but Icarus bit the soldier in his claw. The trooper cursed in pain. Icarus jumped off, took the troopers blaster and shot him. After that he closed the door.  
"Bye bye, Buckethead."

He tried to orientate himself in this maze of prison. After some time Icarus managed to find a way to the control room. It was managed by two stormtroopers and a Changeling officer. Green flames covered his body and transformed him into the navy-trooper he just shot.

"Hey, guys. How are you?", the disguised drone said, while walking into the pentagon shaped room.

"Good day to you trooper. May I ask why there were blaster shots? And where is your uniform?", the officer said.

"Just a malfunction and please don't ask what happened to my armor. By the way, is it right that the Princess is held in here?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I always wanted to see a Changeling Princess. I wonder if she looks even more beautiful then a normal Changeling."

"Oh, well if you say it so…she is in Detention-Block AA-23. You two! Bring our friend to the captive.", the blushing officer said.

"Thank you kindly, Sir.", Icarus said.

"Here long.", one of the annoyed stormtroopers sighed.

They went down a long hallway and as they arrived at the cell in which Poison Ivy was held Icarus shot both of the imperials and stole the armor of one of them, which he put on after he changed back to his original form. He opened the door. The Princess lied on her 'bed' with the small filly, which was sleeping.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?", she asked,

"Huh? Oh, the armor." Icarus put down his helmet. "It's me."

The princess' eyes widened.

"Icarus!" She ran towards him and hugged the smaller drone so hard that he couldn't breath. "I thought you were dead. I'm so happy."

"Who is this, Princess?", the small filly asked. She waked up as Poison Ivy stood up.

"His name Icarus. He's a friend. Her name is Beetle."

"Alright. Let's go.", the loyalist said.

They ran back to the control center and shot the officer. Then they took a turbolift to one of the hangars. There weren't much security on duty. Just the most important ones, so it was very easy to move inside the ships corridors. As they reached the hangar bay, there were just some pilots, who were drinking. The hangar was big and they managed to get onboard of a TIE fighter undetected. Icarus tried to figure out how that thing works while Poison Ivy cared about Beetle.

"How is it possible to get this things flying? I don't even know how to start it."

"Just press something!"

"Okay, okay. Let me just-" The engines of the TIE started screaming.

"How did I-"

"I don't care just bring us out of here!"

"Okay, here goes nothing."

But TIEs are not known for being quiet. The pilots opened fire with their pistols but they didn't even made a scratch on the wing.

"Call reinforcements! Activate the hangar shields!", one of them shouted.

The princess started to panic.

"Why don't you fly?!"

"How?!"

"The control-stick you idiot!"

"Oh…"

As Icarus grapped the control-stick he accidentally found the trigger for the laser cannons. The TIE began to shot at the shield projectors and destroyed them nearly instantly. The pilots got into cover.

"FLY NOW!", Poison Ivy yelled.

Icarus pulled the stick away from him and the starfighter flew out of the hangar. Several laser-cannons cannons opened fire at them and hit one of the solar panels. The fighter shaked and warning sirens started to scream.

"We're hit!"

"No, you don't say!", the princess shouted.

"Now I'm angry!", Icarus replied.

The drone flew in attack position and wanted to destroy the bridge but as he shot the lasers just hit the shields.

"What are you doing?! Do you want to kill us?! Just fly away!"

"What?! We can't just flee like cowards!"

"There's nothing cowardly on surviving!"

They turned around and flew towards the prow of the vessel and were nearly out of its reach as a blue laser hit them. The fighter lost power and crashed down directly on the border to Equestria.

"Agh. What was that?" Icarus moaned in pain.

"Ivy?"

He crawled out of the wreck and shook the sand out of the gaps in his chitin plating. The moon was already up. They must have been in their cells the whole day. The cruiser was still in visibility but very far away.

"Mr. Icarus?" Beetle stood up and approached the other drone.

"Do you know where the Princess is?", the bigger drone asked.

The filly pointed at the young mare. She stared at the moon again, dreamed again.

"Ivy?"

"Hm?"

"We must go. The imperials will search for us."

"And where can we go? Everything is gone. My mom. Our home." Her tears sparkled in the moonlight and looked like diamonds.

"I know where."

"Where?"

"Equestria. The Land of Harmony."

The princess stood up and saw him in the eyes.

"Fine. But we need to find the Hagfish Hive. Myxine will help us."

"Well, it would be good to know where we are."

"In Equestria?"

"Equestria is big. Let me think…We crahsed down northern of the Macintosh Hills. That means we need to go…western and we should find Apple Loosa."

"Then we have a destination?"

"Yes! The General will never find us!"

"We actually have a chance this time. Lets make something out of it."


	10. Chapter 9 The Letter

Sunday, 03.05.07 ARE

Badlands, southern of Equestria

INS Endurance

14:00 Equestrian standart time

"So, they managed to escape the Detention-Block, steal a TIE, destroy our shields and get into Equestria?", Zero asked the frightened officer.

"Y-yes, Commander."

"Hmm. Oh well, we did our best. That's fine."

"Um, Sir, aren't you mad?"

"No. It's not like I would have needed her."

Zero patted the unicorns head. He was just happy everything was back to normal. The captains and their ships were gone, the captives far away from his ship, the region was clean of loyalists and he got a sword which is far better than his former Vibro-Sword. The Alpha sat down on his chair and leaned back in it.

"Now, that is completely fine with me. Hello everyday life."

Everyday life meant for him sleeping until forenoon, eating in the cantina, napping until evening, eating dinner, shooting at random creatures with random weapons, taking a bath and go to then to bed. One of the bridge unicorns began to speak.

"Sir, I see something…odd on the radars."

"What? Oh no. No, no, no. Everything was perfect. Shoot it down! Shoot everything down! Send the Interceptors!"

Zero immediately began to panic after hearing that something is wrong again.

"Two lifeforms, Sir. Nothing big. Just medium size. Pegasies or Griffins maybe."

"Well, I don't care! Send an Interceptor now!"

"Okay, Sir. Pilot is boarding his ship."

"Sweet Celestia. Why can't just one day be normal? Just one damned day!"

Zero was rubbing his hooves over his face.

"Pilot. Please tell me its just a big bird.", he said annoyed.

"What are you-Ahh! Get off my ship, you savage! Hey, I can't see!"

The Commander sighed loud and waved a hoof.

"Send three more."

"Right away, Sir."

"Pilots, talk to me, please."

"Got a visual on the target, Sir. We two pegasies, a grey and a blue one."

"You don't try to outfly a TIE-Interceptor, do you? I'll show you!", one of the pilots said.

"Sir, it seems one of them want to reach the Endurance. The other one just messes with our pilot. Orders?"

"Let them come. Make the cannons ready, just in case."

"Okay, Sir."

"Sir, I tried to stop her, but she's coming towards the bridge!", another one said.

The Alpha stood up and went to the window of the observation deck and stared out but he couldn't see anything. The bridge fell in silence.

"BAH!" It was Rainbow Dash. She pressed her face against the window and made grimace.

"AHH!" Zero jumped back in shock, nearly getting a heartattack, but that shock quickly changed into anger.

"You- How- You are so-I'll, I'll-" He was so angry, he couldn't think about a proper insult. His horn overcharged and green sparks jumped off it.

Rainbow Dash was just laughing at him. She said something but it couldn't be heared through the window.

Zero breathed out heavily. Then he regained his countenance.

"Put. Me. On. The. Loudspeaker."

"Yes, Sir."

"Ahem. Pegasy! You have entered imperial territory! Leave immediately or be destroyed!"

The pegasy looked at him confused, breathed at the window and wrote something on it.

'Come out' and a smiley.

"Open the airlock and bring me some guards.", the commander said.

The Commander ran out the airlock and shouted:"Up here, Pegasy!"

The mare flew towards him and landed one meter in front of him.

"Hi. My name's Rainbow Dash. Pretty cool machines you have there. Not as cool as me but still cool. The sound that they make, though."

She held out her hoof to greet him. He ignored.

"Give me one reason not to kill you on the spot."

"Wow, someone had a bad day. Look, I don't like you either bug boy. And I seriously want to beat you up right now for what you have done on Cadence's wedding but the princess said I have to be nice."

Zero's head became red of anger but he was still calm.

"Where is your little friend, Rainbow Crash? And what are you even doing here?"

"First of all, her name is Derpy Hooves. She should be here soon. And what we are doing here is not your business."

"This is _my_ sector. _Everything_ here is my business."

"We're here for someone called Sector-Commander. Can you bring that guy a letter?"

"Yes, I can.", he said slightly confused.

"Wait! I'm here." Derpy flew to Rainbow Dash. She had her mailbag with her. As Zero saw her eyes he had to giggle, so did the stormtroopers behind him.

"Here, Mr. Changeling. A letter from Canterlot. Do you have friends there?", she said happily.

Zero's anger switched into a much nicer mood after the friendly words of the grey mare.

"Thank you, Mailmare. I hope your day was nice so far."

"It was. Thank's for asking."

"Okay, enough sweet talk now. We go! Bye bug boy.", Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"Farewell." Zero waited until they were far enough away. "You little, nude savage."

Later on that day he opened the letter. It was written in a very beautiful font. A little bit too beautiful for Zero.

 _Hello Commander,_

 _I am very sorry that I have to address you like that, but your name is unknown to me. It would be wonderful if we could change that. Generally, I would like to know more about the young nation we call now neighbours. I would be honored if you could put your, I am certain important, duties for one day aside and visit me for a cup of tea in my castle in Canterlot tomorrow. Not for negotiations, but for a friendly talk between two, I hope so soon, friends. I hope that this question is not too personal to you, but is it correct that you are a Changeling? It would be my first time speaking to one of your kind in a normal matter. Please, be assured that I or my fellow princesses have no quarrel with you. I know that our two kinds had difficulties in coming along with one another in the past, but I am sure that both of us can accept or even appreciate the others way of life._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Princess Celestia_


	11. Chapter 10 Odd Visitors

**_Author's Note:_**

 ** _Hey Guys, Lucy's here and I just want to thank you all for over 100 views. I thought we would never get more than 50. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter._**

Tuesday, 20.12.1010 SUP (Since the Unification of the Ponies)

Apple Loosa, Equestria

Caramel's Candy Corner

13:00 Equestrian standart time

The bright and happy looking store was filled with all sorts of bonbons, pralines, chocolate, candy canes and caramel. Caramel in all forms, shapes and tastes you could possibly imagine. Besides that was everything very wintry decorated. Even though it was never really winter in the desert but that doesn't mean that the ponies of Apple Loosa never celebrated Heartswarming Eve. Behind the counter stood an earth pony with orange coat, short red-orange mane, dark-blue eyes and a lightbulb as a cutie mark. He smiled at the old mare who just wanted to pay the sweets she took in her basket.

"Same as usual Ms. McGucket?", he asked friendly.

"Yes, kid.", she replied in the same friendly tone and searched for her purse as the stallion interrupted her.

"Oh no. Today it's for free. Happy Heartswarming Eve."  
"Oh, Caramel. You're too kind.", the mare said somehow sad.

"Maybe. But when everypony would be a little bit nicer, something like in the Crystal Empire would have never happened. And I'm ready to do my part."

"You really know what Heartswarming Eve is about. Goodbye."

"Bye."

The mare left the store and Caramel thought about closing earlier today and visit Canterlot. But it didn't take long as two excited fillies ran to the young earth pony.

"Caramel, come! You have to see this!", one of them yelled.

"That's the most awesome thing I've ever seen! And I saw the Wonderbolts once!", the other one added.

"What is it?", he asked curiously.

"It's a flying machine!"

"Oh, you mean an airship? From Canterlot maybe? It has the sign of the royal air force, right?"

"No, the soldiers from that thing are not royal guards. They have a much cooler armor. They are imperials."

"Crystal Ponies, huh?"

"No! Galactic Empire! One of them looks…weird. She has holes in his legs."

"And giant teeth!"

"Oh, and she has a horn."

Caramels smile dropped into a much more worried look.

"A Changeling?! What's it doing out he-"

He was interrupted by the door bell and the imperial officer entered with two stormtroopers behind her. Surprisingly, she was a honeycomb drone. The Changeling began to speak with a playful smile on her face.

"Hello Mister…"

"Caramel. Caramel Dust.", he said with controlled anger.

"Mister Dust…", the officer giggled, holding her hoof above her mouth.

"Can I…help you Ma'am?", Caramel asked cold.

"Sure. I can always use some help from such a handsome colt."

She approached him and leaned over the counter, closer to the stallion, her muzzle almost touching his.

"Ma'am, I don't want to interrupt but we have our orders.", one of the stormtroopers said.

The drone growled and let her head hit the counter with an annoyed look on her face.

"Warden! It's always you! Why do have to take every little chance for some fun away from me?"

"By all respect, Ma'am. Commander Arthur's orders were clear. Search and capture. Not seducing random citizens."

"You're such a fun-killer!", the Changeling shouted childly.

"Um…Ms. Changeling?", one of the childs tapped the officer on the right forehoof.

She let herself fall on the ground and looked up into the eyes of the filly.

"Yes, sweetheart?", she asked with a smile.

"Why are you here?"

"Um…because we…erm…Warden?"

Caramel frowned at the drone and wondered why she was in charge. Obviously not because of her intelligence. She probably sucked her way up the career-ladder. He smiled when thinking about that.

"Search the runaways of Commander Zero."

"Riiiiiiight. Why don't you say how it really is?"

"Ma'am?"

"Arthur wants to impress Zero! The Commander of the Badlands doesn't care about the two at all but he wanted to give Arthur a chance to proof himself worthy of his rank."

"Huh.", Warden realized, "But that doesn't change the fact that-"

"It does! Zero knows what a stupid Griffin Arthur is. Now go out there and ask for them!"

Warden and the other soldier saluted.

"Yes, Ma'am! Right away, Ma'am!"

The two left and the foals followed them, playing 'stormtroopers' apparently.

As the four left Caramel looked behind his counter and saw the honeycomb Changeling staring playfully at the earth pony.

"So, will you buy something?", he asked carefully.

She smiled at him.

"I want that big sugar pony right in front of me."

Caramel blushed faintly and smiled.

"Not for sale but I have some cotton candy. Guaranteed just as sweet as I."

The Changeling jumped up in joy.

"Oh, yeah! Give me some! Gimme, gimme, gimme!"

The stallion headed into the back of the shop and returned just seconds later with a giant ball of cotton candy on a stick. The drones eyes got as big as a childs.

"Here you go."

He gave her the sugar bomb.

"Wowie!", the Changeling said while trying to eat all of the cotton candy at once.

"You Equestrians are really nice. Not like the Commanders always say."

Caramel frowned at that.

"Who?"

"Oh, just the regional Commanders. Arthur, Zero, Nyx, Nocturne, Dagger Tail and Loghain. They are our leaders. Well, except the General of course."

"So you have six…Princes and one King?"

"Well, it's more like one King, two Princesses and four Princes. There are also the Dark Ones but they are…quite mysterous."

"Cool. That's cool. Kind of like we. We have three, oh, wait no, four Princesses but no Kings or Queens. Well, we had one but…that didn't turned out well."

The door opened and the two Stormtroopers entered.

"And? Found anybuggy?", the officer asked with a big grin.

"Please, do never say that again.", Warden said, "And no, no one saw them, no one knows about them."

"Ok, lets head back to the Sovereign.", the officer said.

"Hey, wait! What's your name?", Caramel asked the honeycomb Changeling.

"Oh, right! I dummy. I'm Flora."

"That's a nice name."  
"Thanks. Bye, Caramel Lust.", she said, winking with one eye. Then the imperials went out and left the earth pony alone.

"…She not even thought about paying…", Caramel smiled.

In the same time Poison Ivy and Icarus reached Apple Loosa. They hid behind a house as the armored transport flew back to the west. Into Arthur's territory.


	12. Chapter 11 Heartspounding Eve

Monday, 04.05.07 ARE

Canterlot, Capital of Equestria

Lambda-class Shuttle

18:54 Equestrian standart time

The Commander stood in the cockpit and watched the skyline of Canterlot. 'Like in a fantasy book…' he thought. He was there, during the invasion but he had better things to do than watching the buildings back then. Zero still had hated the queen for such failure.

"Sir, we're beginning our approach on the castle. Where should we land?", one of the pilots, a pegasy asked.

"I don't know! Who am I?! God?! Just land where enough space is!", the young Alpha said with a extremely nervous voice. After all, he was going to meet princess Celestia. An ancient, coldblooded ruler, capable of incinerating him without even winking with an eye. Besides that, what if _she_ is there too? Or even worse, _he_?

'No. I _am_ no small drone. I _am_ an Alpha. I _am_ a Commander of the Galactic Empire. He is just a captain. She is just a Princess.', Zero tried to calm himself down. He walked through the door behind the cockpit and on the seats sat at least ten Shadowtroopers and four Shocktroopers. That surely calmed Zero more down then his thoughts.

 _ **Meanwhile on the balcony of the castle:**_

Princess Celestia looked worried at the moon. It was already cold and snowflakes dropped on her fur.

"Is there something that worries you, sister?" Princess Luna walked slowly to her sisters side.

The elder one sighed, her ears dropped.

"Yes. Do you remember the letter I sent into the Empire?"

Lunas eyes became smaller, her expression darkened.

"You mean the Slave drivers."

"Luna!", Celestia said indignantly.

"What? Isn't it true? Are they more than Slave drivers? Where is the difference between that so called 'Commander' and the Crystal King?"

"The difference is that King Sombra wanted to attack us. The Galactic Empire never threatened our lands."

"Yes, because they were too busy killing innocents and building horror-weapons."

"Well, I just hope that-"

"Your Highness, I'm unsure but I think the imperials arrived.", a royal guard said, flying in front of the two.

Celestia sighed in relieve.

"Oh, well…it seems they don't take punctuality very seriously."

"I swear if they harmed Chryssy in any way I will rip their precious little Empire apart."

"Sister…ah…nevermind."

As the two arrived at the landing site many ponies had already gathered around the shuttle despite the cold weather. The royal guards kept them from coming closer. The Shadowtroopers stood in two lines, one left, one right besides the opened loading ramp. Next, the Shocktroopers came out. Their red armor was similar to those of the Flametroopers. Then Commander Zero left the shuttle. Surprisingly, he was not nervous at all or at least he hid it very well.

"Tyrant.", Luna hissed quietly while she opened her wings in a defensive position.

"Luna, enough now!", Celestia hissed back and approached the Changeling. As she came closer, the princess noticed that he looked very young for someone in his position. She smiled at him and began to speak.

"Welcome in Canterlot, Commander. It is good to finally have you here. I was already worried you wouldn't come at all."

Zero smiled back, in a rather innocent way and bowed slightly.

"I am afraid that something else needed my attention. But now I have as much time as we need."

Both of them walked to Luna who stared angrily at the Commander. Celestia tried to keep her smile as she saw her sister.

"Commander, may I introduce you to my sister, Princess Luna."

In that moment Zero remembered her. She was the mare in his dream, right before the sandstorm. Of course, she remembered too. Her anger changed into surprise. Zero however could hide his emotion.

"Hello, Princess. I hope my appearance didn't shock you that much."

He reached out his hoof to greet her.

"N-no, Commander. I…ah…I like green. It's a very…nice colour.", she said as a quick response.

She shook his hoof.

Zero and Celestia looked confused at each other. Then the Alpha spoke.

"Well, it's quite cold out here."

"Yes, of course. Let's go back to the castle.", Celestia said, still in disbelieve what her sister just gave from her.

"I have to say, this city is very beautiful. Especially the architecture is remarkable. How can this buildings stay without the help of repulsor-systems?", he asked in admiration.

"Thank you for noticing, Commander. As you can see the-", the elder alicorn said, before she was interrupted by her sister.

"Are we making sightseeing now?", Luna asked annoyed.

"I am sorry, Commander. She is on her period.", the sun princess said quickly.

"Wha-?", the younger sister snorted.

"It's fine, Princess. Are we there soon?"

"Yes, actually we have already arrived. The city's buildings grew together in time. You see it better when the sun shines."

"Very remarkable."

As they entered the castle, Zero was amazed by it or at least pretended so. They sat down in the meetings chambers. A big, white and golden room with a big, round table inside and chairs all around it. Zero and Celestia sat across from each other. Luna sat on the left side of her sister.

"So, Commander. What's your name?", the elder one asked friendly.

"Zero.", the Alpha said.

"That's a nice name. And what are you _exactely_? I'm sorry but our knowledge on Changelings is very limited."

"I am an Alpha. This is basically a male form of Queen."

"So, you are a King?"

"No. We Alphas have no high positions in the Hive society. We are more toy than leader."

"Excuse me?"

Zero gave a sigh.

"There is always one Alpha in an entire generation. Or no one at all. For example, I am the only Alpha since ten generations. That means we are precious to the Queens. But that doesn't change our position."

"Which is?"

"Our natural purpose is…Well, we are always born when the gene-pool of a Hive is bad. We have a similar genecode as the Queen we are born from. Except some unimportant genomes. That's why we look so similar to our Queen. So we can 'balance' the gene-pool out and that's it. Normally."

"So you are there to…impregnant the Queen of a Hive in order to restore the genetic health?"

"Not really impregnant. The Queens don't need a male to produce eggs. We just modify their genecode. But since the last three centuries the Queens want more from us than just restoring. And so…we're just toys for their…fantasies. Luckily, I was saved by my imperial friends in the age of six, so I never needed to do my natural duty."

Zero had a big smile in his face after saying that. Celestia smiled back.

"This is nice to hear. No one should be forced to do something he doesn't like."

"Oh no. You would've had sex. How gruesome and heartless.", Luna said emotionless.

"I-", Zero started and was immediately interrupted by her.

"Speaking of Queens, what happened to Chrysalis and her daughter?"

"We have captured them and sent them away."

"You mean you imprisoned them."

"That's another word for it, yes."

"So you have no problem with imprisoning a child?"

"This 'child' and her mother are responsible for over seven years civil war, countless destroyed kingdoms and thousands taken lives. I think even death is too good for them."

Luna opened her wings again to look more intiminating, but Zero couldn't care less. He was sure that Celestia would intervene before things get out of control.

"Poison Ivy has nothing to do with that and you know it."

Zero leaned back in his chair.

"Why do you know so much about our royalty?", he asked teasingly.

"I am a Princess. Those things are my ABC."

"Well, I guess I accept that answer. Anyway, I think we should talk about more positive topics."

"I agree.", Celestia said relieved. Her sister, however was not so happy about changing the subject. She wanted to stomp that arrogant Commander in the ground. 'He thinks he's so perfect.', she thought.

"Why don't you wear clothing? I mean, no Equestrian does but why exactly?", the Alpha asked childish.

"Why do you wear clothing all the time?", Luna provoked back.

"Because it keeps me warm and conceals my intimate areas.", Zero answered friendly what made the moon princess just more aggressive.

"Well, we mostly wear clothing when it's cold or on special occasions. But we are not ashamed of the body that was given to us. There is no reason to hide something.", Celestia said calmly.

"Very reasonable. But to be honest, I think I would die of shame every day."

"Why? Is your di-"

"Luna!", the sun princess interrupted her sister: "I am so sorry, Commander Zero. She didn't mean it."

"No, she meant it. But I understand her. Princess Luna, you think I am a tyrant don't you?"

She snorted.

"Of course you are! Do you really think your innocent facade would work on me?! You enslave other creatures, take away their hope!"

"I assure you, Princess, our forced workers deserve where they are."

"I don't think anyone is deserving a life in chains."

"This is a subjective meaning."

"That's right.", Celestia said.

"Sure, stab me in the back sister.", Luna said sadly.

"Now, now, now. I don't want to sow discord between you two. I think we should talk about more politilcal topics.

"Agreed.", both princesses said.

After three hours of boring negotiations, which was mainly about the trade of technologies and wares and the aligning of social standarts, such as the 'equality and freedom of all intelligent creatures' the group of three headed back to Zeros shuttle. At the landing site, Celestia stopped Zero from entering his shuttle with one of her wings.

"Excuse me Commander, but can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

The mare covered the Alpha in her wing so he didn't had to freeze.

"Do you know Princess Twilight Sprakle?"

"I heard of her. Why?"

"Well, she was too busy with her niece so she couldn't come to your visit in Canterlot but she wanted to meet you very badly. It would be wonderful if she and her student could come to your ship and maybe talk to you."

"Sure. Whenever she has time to visit."

"Thank you, Commander. Happy Heartswarming Eve."

She let go of him and he disappeared into the darkness of the shuttle. As they were in the sky one of the Shadowtroopers asked Zero.

"And? How are they?"

"Princess Celestia may seem friendly and kind but when something threatens her land or her sister…She would make short process. Princess Luna is very righteous. Probably because she has done so much wrong in her life. I think she would give her life for just one innocent. But both of them are fools. Their long life made them lazy and docile. And I will expose that."


	13. Chapter 12 Generosity

Monday, 04.05.07 AFCK

Apple Loosa

13:55 Equestrian standart time

"Is it away?", Poison Ivy asked while she looked out of her hiding spot. The sky was clear and she sighed in relief.

"That was close.", Icarus said: "Hey Beetle, are you okay?"

Silence.

"Beetle?", the princess asked quietly.

"Oh, no. We lost her.", the drone sighed.

"She can't be far. Let's search her."

"She could be anyone!"

"Don't worry about that."  
Green flames covered both of them and instead of the two Changelings stood a blue pegasy stallion with light blue mane and a black unicorn mare with red mane. They walked down a long road which was wintry decorated and finally found Beetle. She was in the disguise of a light brown earth pony and pressed her face against a window. Behind of it were all sorts of candy. Poison Ivy ran to her and hugged the filly tightly.

"Beetle, why did you ran away? I thought I'd lost you."

"I didn't ran away, Princess. I scouted the area for you.", the child said proud.

"And? Did you find something?"

"Yes. Look! So much candy!"

"I still have some bits.", Icarus said.

"Fine. You get something. But just because you are such a good scout."

"Don't incite her, Ivy."

The store was even more decorated and Caramel Dust still thought about the imperial guests he had until he noticed that someone was in his store.

"Hello.", the orange pony said happily.

"Hi.", Poison Ivy replied.

"Can I help you?"

"No, we're just looking."

"For your filly?"

The black mare smiled.

"Yeah. She's kinda addicted to it. What's your name?"

"Caramel Dust. And yours"

"Mine is Poison Ivy."

"Really? That's a weird name."

"I didn't choose it."

"I know…Sorry."

Caramel scratched the back of his head.

"It's okay. I get that a lot. Um, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you know somepony who is _really_ smart? Like super-wise and stuff."

"Hmm. Besides the Alicorns?"

"Yes.", she said with a begging tone.

The stallion made a thoughtful hum.

"I heared of a weird who lives in the Everfree forest near Ponyville. And there's an, apparently really important wizard in the Crystal Empire. That's all I know. Why do you ask?"

The princess bit her underlip and jumped from hoof to hoof until she made a decision. If it was a good or a bad one, can just Caramel Dust say.

"Caramel…do you know what a Changeling is?"

"Yes, one of them were just in my store buying cotton candy."

"Well, there is a really evil one hunting us and we need to find somepony who can help us defeating him."

Caramel frowned.

"Why should a Changeling hunt you? They aren't normally interested in long-time pursuits."

Poison Ivy made a worried expression and then let her emerald red dragon eyes appear. Caramel was calm. Not angry. Not worried. Just calm.

"You're a Changeling too."

"And your friends are-", he started.

"Changelings too.", the princess finished.

"Okay, listen. Come to my house and then we'll talk. In private."

"O-okay."

The group of four walked down the main road and disappeared in a house in the middle of the small town. It was a completely normal house. A little bit small but nice and comfy. They sat down in the living room. The two windows made the room very bright. There was a wooden table in the middle, surrounded by two chairs and a couch and some photos hung on the walls. Caramel gave Beetle a lollipop, which she stuck in her mouth cheerfully and then sat down too. He stared a while at Poison Ivy, who was now entirely in her normal form. Then he began to speak.

"So, who are you guys really?"

"My name is Poison Ivy. That's my real name. The Changling on my side is Icarus. He is my personal guard and my best friend. And that little filly is Beetle. We care about her for a while now."

"And why are you running away? "

"Because…It's a long story."

"Well, I have time.", Caramel said smiling.

"It all started nine years ago…"

And so the princess told Caramel Dust about the failed invasion in Canterlot, the aftermath, the rise of general Mantis, the war against the imperials, the hope of victory, the bloodbath after the imperials found the dreadnaught, the fall of Nagia, the fall of Lagnos, the cleansing of the Changeling kingdom, the years after the war was lost, the work in the mines and shipyards, the assault their home, Zero, the time on his ship, the escape and how they came to Apple Loosa.

"…and that's why we need to find Myxine."

"You are a Princess?!", the stallion asked nervously.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"B-but you don't have that…that weird voice all Changeling royals have."

"Oh, you mean the royal voice? I could speak with an echo, yes, but I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because it scares Changelings…and Ponies."

"O-of course. Sorry for asking, your Highness."

"Please, don't 'Highness' me. I hate it when Cha- I mean when Ponies do that. Besides, I am the Princess of nothing."

"Oh, don't say that Ivy. You're still _my_ Princess.", Icarus said.

"And mine too!", Beetle added.

"Well, you're maybe not _my_ Princess, but you're definitely _a_ Princess.", Caramel said.

"Thank you guys.", Poison Ivy said, while she wiped a tear from her eye: "But all that doesn't change the fact that Zero is still following us."

"Gosh, that Commander is a bastard. If I see him, I'd punch his face in.", Caramel said angrily.

"Ah, no good idea. He's an Alpha. He has magic. And Flight.", Icarus said.

"And I'm an earth pony. I have muscles.", Caramel replied.

"And now?", Poison Ivy asked.

"You stay here for a while. At least until you figured out how to get to Queen Myxine."

"That's nice of you but why? When the Empire would find out…", Ivy asked grateful.

"Because it's the right thing to do. Well, I don't have enough beds for us all."

"Oh, that's fine. I just sleep on the couch with Beetle.", Poison Ivy said.

"Good. Icarus can sleep in the guest room.", Caramel said.

"No way. The Princess and Beetle need a bed. I don't. I will sleep on the couch.", the loyalist said.

"It's settled then. Come, I show you were the guestroom is."

The three headed back into the small hallway and went to a room in the other side of the house. Inside was just a bed and one window but it had a wonderful view on the horizon.

"Thank's.", the princess said.

"No problem. After all you went through…Poor Beetle.", the stallion said while he put a hoof on the filly's head.

"You know, you don't have to do this. If we should go just say it."

"Why? You think I'm sared of that Zero?"

"No. I think you are scared of us."

Caramel frowned.  
"Why?"

"Look at me. Look at Icy. Even Beetle. We are monsters. We are the stuff for creepy children stories."

"Hm. Weird."

"What?"

"Princess Luna said that too."


	14. Chapter 13 The Mane Six

Thursday, 08.12.07 ARE

Badlands, southern of Equestria

INS Endurance

16:26 Equestrian standart time

The sun shone warm on the dagger-shaped ship and Zero enjoyed the peace and silence on the bridges hull. He was lying on a lounger with black sunglasses and napped. The rest of the crew did pretty much anything they wanted. Most of the bridge officers searched protection from the heat in the cantina and played card games. The pilots bragged with their 'heroic' actions during the war, which was officially over since eight months. The stormtroopers and imperial army soldiers took some gear and 2-M repulsor tanks and searched somewhere outside the ship for targets. Targets like rats, breezies and everything that had no imperial sign on it. The Commander didn't care _what_ they were doing. After all, the war was over and _he_ stood on the right side.

"Hm…Chrysalis.", he said dreamy:"I wonder what happened to her."

He stretched himself slowly and yawned.

"And what about that Friendship-Princess. Must've forgotten me. Hmpf, better so anyway. The last thing I need on _my_ ship is a plant-eating hippie."

He grapped an exotic looking drink from the ground and swallowed the entire content with one gulp before he slept in again. But it didn't take long before he was awoken by a somehow annoying voice.

"Erm, hello? Commander Zero?", it said.

Instinctively he became angry. Without even opening his eyes he yelled at the supposed soldier.

"What do you want?! You're in my light! Go annoy someone else!", he shouted.

"Hey, that was not nice!", a much more quiet voice replied.

"Look, Twilight. Said he was arrogant.", a familiar voice said.

Finally he opened his eyes and took his sunglasses off. Before him stood Twilight Sparkle with her student Starlight Glimmer and the rest of the mane six. At first he thought it was a joke. He began to grin and laughed.

"Are you trying to prank me, soldier? Nice try."

Rarity, who stood a little bit more in the backround frowned.

"Excuse me?"

Zero didn't stop grinning.

"C'mon, who are you guys. I'm not mad."

"Well", Twilight began slightly confused: "I am Twilight Sparkle, Princess of Friendship but just Twilight is fine too. This is my student Starlight Glimmer. The other ones are my friends: Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and I think you already know Rainbow Dash. We are the mane six. Surely you heared of us."

Then the Alpha began to laugh harder. Actually, he laughed so hard that he nearly fell off his lounger.

"You-ha,ha,ha,ha-you are supposed to be the mane six? Oh, man. That's too much."

He wiped a tear from his right eye. Than he began to point with his hoof at the mane six. One after another.

"A beauty queen, a farm girl, whatever cowers behind her, a pink earth pony with clown mane and pegasy with inferiority complex?"

The longer he laughed the angrier got the group.

"Now, I'd love talking to you guys more but I have really important Commander-things to do so please go and prank someone else, alright?"

Right after that sentence a officer ran towards Zero and stopped with all four hooves. Than he whispered something in his ear.

The Commander frowned.

"When?"

Whispers.

"You mean…"

Whispers.

"But that would mean…"

Zeros eyes widened and he looked with terror at the mane six.

"Erm, well…I…I think we…There was a liiiittle misunderstanding."

"Oh, was there?", Applejack said.

After hearing her accent he knew that this would be a _very_ hard day.

"I can show you the ship. I promise, it's very fascinating.", he said friendly.

'Especially for ponies from a land were an oven is already a scientific wonder.', he thought.

"Oooooh, that's sound awesome! Come on girls, lets go.", Pinkie Pie said and jumped towards Zero, who has already taken the lead. While they wandered through the metallic corridors of the ship and the Commander bragged with the technical facts of his Immobilizer 418 Twilight spoke with her student.

"Okay, Starlight. This is your next friendship-lesson: Non-pony friends."

"What? You mean that stuck up Commander?!"

"He's not stuck up. Just give him the opportunity to show his true colours."

"Right.", Starlight sighed.

"Come on, go to him.", Twilight encourged.

And so the unicorn walked faster to catch up with the Changeling who was now fully in his element.

"…and also this beauty possesses four G7-x Gravity-well projectors, which are capable of keeping flying creatures and ships from leaving ground. However, the sheer firepower of this vessel-"

"That sounds really advanced, Mister. But why exactly would you wanna stop somepony from flyin'?", Applejack asked.

"Because then, Applejack, it's are easier to…defeat them."

"Defeat who?"

"Our enemies of course. But since the Queen is gone, no one dared to stand up against our military might. Did you know that our Stormtrooper Legions outnumber the royal guard ten to one? And I don't even counted the imperial army. Oh, Starbright. Are you in need of something?"

"Just some of your time, Sir. And it's Starlight."

"Sure. Why don't meet me later on my deck?"

"That would be great."

"And please, call me Zero.", he said with a rather innocent smile.

"Anyway, what would you like to see first: Our ground forces or our starfighters?"

"Ground forces.", Applejack said.

"Starfighters!", Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Your Highness? What would you prefer?", Zero asked politely.

"Hm, we already saw their flying machines Rainbow."

"Fine.", she said annoyed.

"Very well then.", the Alpha said.

They took the cargo lift to the main hangar. From there they could see the massive walkers of the empire. Four AT-ATs and at least twenty AT-STs stood in the gigantic hangar hall.

"Those things are bigger than Lord Tirek!", Twilight said quite shocked.

"Ah yes. The Allterain-Armored Transports. The very symbol of imperial mechanized might. Impenetrable armor. Enough firepower to destroy a whole village. A storage room big enough for fourty Stormtroopers. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Well, ah…I wouldn't exactly call such a rusty old machine beautiful but surely impressing. In a way.", Rarity replied.

The Alpha stopped and turned to the white unicorn. His expression was emotionless.

"What do you call beautiful then, Rarity?"

"Uh, well…dresses and hats?"

Zero looked down at her.

"Does a dress save you from a blaster shot? Does a hat keep a thermal detonator from burning your lungs out?"

Rarity hesitated, her eyes searched a way out from the Changelings glowing stare.

"I…I…"

"No. It does not. But these things do.", he said while pointing at the walkers:"They save lifes. Can this be said about dresses or hats?"

"From what I've heard, these things don't save lifes. They take lifes.", Starlight said angrily.

"Saving _our_ lifes by destroying our enemies. These are the basics of war, Star…light. Right?"

"What enemies?"

Zero grinned and turned towards Starlight instead of Rarity.

"Good question. Very, _very_ good question Starlight. What enemies? The answer is none. There are no enemies. And why?"

"Because you killed them all?"

"This is absolutely correct. We…I killed them all. No queen, no Princess, no loyalists. Just the Empire."

"You could have tried a peaceful way.", Twilight said sadly.

"Princess, Queen Chrysalis attacked your city, nearly killed your friends and deceived your brother. And you show sympathy to her?"

"I didn't like her but…I also didn't blame her. She did what she must to keep her people alive and well. How can I blame that?"

"This is an…interesting way to put it. But still, she stood in the Empire's way and you see what she got."

"Is this a threat?"

"No, just an advice for a young leader. Now, go wherever you like. Starlight? You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes."

"Alright come with me."

The two took the turbolift to Zero's deck. Twilight talked to some of the soldiers and officers, especially to Changelings. She wanted to find out as much as she could but most of the time she heared things like 'That's classified' or 'Fly off, Queen-junior'. The imperials didn't like monarchs no matter how kind they were. Rainbow Dash argued with the pilots about the 'lazy' TIEs. Applejack and Pinkie Pie tried the meals in the cantina but most of it was flesh for the Cangelings and Griffins. For the ponies were just grass and salad there. And a horrible white stick they just called 'ration'. Rarity fainted at least five times because of the horrifying white armor and grey uniforms. Fluttershy hid behind a cargo box. She was scared of the stormtroopers. Starlight and Zero were both sitting in his meeting room.

"Sorry for being so rude to you. I just don't like…death.", the unicorn said.

"It's okay. You're from Equestria. A place where people think that murder doesn't even exist. By the way, were you ever in the Crystal Empire?"

"Yes. I watched the Crystalling of Princess Flurry Heart and one of my friends lifes there."

"Interesting. Say, was there a library?"  
"Oh, yes. The biggest one I've ever seen."

Zero grinned. His green eyes glowed with joy.

"Good. Very good."


	15. Chapter 14 Painful Memories

Saturday, 01.01.08 AFCK

Apple Loosa

Caramel Dust's house

20:15 equestrian standart time

The group of four were sitting in the living room and ate dinner. The insectoid creatures lived already eight months in Caramel's house, but always when the earth pony thought that there was nothing more to learn the shapeshifters surprised him again. He still didn't know how to feed them properly but they did never show any signs of hunger or weakness. Besides that, they seemed to be just like any other pony. Except the fact, that they made strange noises sometimes. For example: The snores while they were sleeping. It's not like Caramel would've watched them in their sleep but he heared it sometimes. The first times he was scared, but he got used to the sounds and the glowing eyes in the dark. But this day something seemed really off. The usually so vital and happy princess was very quiet and looked sad. Even now she just looked out of the window.

"Is something wrong Ivy? You look so...thoughtful.", Caramel said.

Poison Ivy snapped out of it but looked still sad.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well, you don't _look_ fine.", Icarus added.

"Seriously guys, I'm fine."

"No, you're not, Princess. C'mon, tell us what's going on.", the drone demanded.

"I…I don't wanna talk about! Just leave me alone!", the princess shouted, while she ran out of the room with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Oh, no. I think I know what's going on.", Icarus sighed after a minute or so.

"And what?", Caramel asked.

"On this day, eight years ago, the Galactic Empire destroyed the Changeling Kingdom."

The earth ponies ears dropped in remorse.

"Oh…I didn't know that. Sorry."

Icarus gave a sad smile.

"It's fine. I was barely a hatchling back then. I don't even remember. But Poison Ivy does remember. Even better then she should."

"And what should we do now?"

"Nothing. She will get a hold of herself eventually."

"I hope so."

 _ **Meanwhile on the rooftop of Caramel's house:**_

The princess lied on the roof tiles and looked at the moon again. She tried to remember her smile, her eyes, her smell but all she could remember were the flames and her screams. What if the invasion in Canterlot would have been successful? Would have general Mantis never rose to power? Would have the imperials never found the airship? Would she be happy right now, in this moment? Would she be here now? Yes, she would be here, no doubt.

"Hey, Ivy? Are you here?"

The mare awoke from her day-dream. She noticed Caramel's voice. He was down on the street and looked around along with Icarus, who was in his disguise. At first she didn't want to say anything, but after realizing that she was acting like a stubborn teenager, Poison Ivy stood up and jumped down, right between the two seekers. Icarus jumped in cover instinctively, afraid that jumptroopers were attacking them. Caramel tried to follow but realized soon that it was the princess. After some time Icarus came out of his cover.

"Ivy, I ah…I'm sorry for poking in old wounds.", Caramel said, while he bowed down slightly.

"And I'm sorry for forgetting.", the other Changeling said.

"It's fine. Don't excuse yourselfs. I should be sorry for acting like a child. Can I…tell you something?"

"Sure.", both of the boys said.

"But first let's go in. It's freezing, even in the desert.", the stallion added.

Back in the living room Poison Ivy looked around.

"Where's Beetle?"

"She sleeps already.", Icarus replied.

"Okay. That's good."

"So…you wanted to tell us something?", Caramal asked.

"Yeah. I…I didn't tell this anyone before because I couldn't. But now I'm ready. I think."

"We're listening.", the loyalist soldier said.

"Well, before the war, before the invasion I wasn't that much of a nice Princess. Actually I was a real monster when I was small. I let the other Changelings feel that I was a Princess. So, I didn't had much friends. In fact, I had none. Except one: Pandora. She was my maid, and in my age. At first I wasn't nice to her. I made her life to hell and had fun with it. But one day as she came to me because I demanded it…She had a forced smile on her. Her forehooves were shaking in fear. She nearly cried and her voice was so quiet and weak. I saw the fresh bruise around her throat. I wasn't very old but I knew what that meant. For the first time I saw what I did to her. I _ruined_ her life, I _terrorized_ her. I drove a girl into suicide. She wanted to _die_ because of me. I couldn't sleep for days. My guilty conscience tore me appart. In the night, when I couldn't sleep, I rammed my back head against a wall to punish me. I even cursed myself to have nightmares. But one day, Pandora said that she forgives me. _Me_ , after all I've done to her. She helped me to understand what a Princess' duty is. We became more than friends. We became sisters. We did _everything_ together. But than…the Empire attacked Nagia. I and Mom ran away from the soldiers who killed everyone in sight. We were nearly out of reach as a Flametrooper spotted us. My mother tried her best to protect me, but she was already weakened from the battle in Lagnos. But just before the Flametrooper fired with his flamethrower, Pandora crashed into his side and threw him on his back. She shouted:'Ran!' and that's what we did. As I looked back I could see how the soldier's weapon spit flames at her. I saw how the flames ate away her skin. I heared her screams. I saw my only friend dying in the most horrible way. I…I was so sad and angry and…all I can remember is how I shot a magical bolt at the Flametrooper. I can't remember her face. All I can remember is this burning, screaming girl. I still hear her screams sometimes."

After hearing that both of the listeners were speechless. A few moments went by until Caramel stood up, crunching with his teeth in anger.

"This…This monsters.", he said quietly while going out of the room.

"Hey! Where're you going?", Icarus asked in confusion.

"To Zero."

The loyalist-soldier jumped in front of him.

"Are you _insane_?! You won't even make it in the near of his ship!"

"But we must do _something_!", the stallion replied, while he pushed the small drone away.

"No. You don't go.", Poison Ivy said with a weak voice.

"But I-"

"Please don't go. I don't want to lose you just like Pandora."

The begging and broken voice of the princess made the earth pony think for a while.

"You're right, I guess. Hey Icarus, thanks for not letting me run into my death."

"Anytime, Caramel.", the drone said.


	16. Chapter 15 The Darkest Chamber

Friday, 09.12.07 ARE

Crystal Empire

Blackhole Team

13:45 Equestrian standart time

The streets fell silent as the completely black soldiers arrived at the city center. The crystal ponies, most of them earth ponies, tried to avoid eye contact. As some of the Shadowtroopes' glances wandered over the passers, they increased there speed and looked to the ground in fear. One of Zero's guards spoke up in a relatively high pitched, but not female voice.

"So, where is he?"

Another one of the faceless soldiers said annoyed: "That's the point you, Yak-brain! _We_ have to find _him_. I really hate Changelings…"

It didn't take long until three crystal guards made their way to the imperials. They stood prideful before them. Their armor was shining in the sun. It was supposed to show the pride and strength of the Crystal Empire. The truth however, was that this armor was more show then anything else. A single blaster shot could cut through it like a warm knife through butter and the Blackholes knew that. The leader of them was Purging Flame, he was a former captain of the royal guard but got thrown out by princess Luna after she found out about his 'questionable' interrogation methods. However, the Empire always welcomed soldiers with his expertise. He stepped forward and confronted the, slightly frightened guard.

"What do you want, shiny?", the Blackhole said teasingly. He could tell that the guard was still a rookie. Despite that, the young soldier still stood proud and cleared his throat.

"In the name of Prince Shining Armor, who are you?", the rookie said with determination.

As response, the group of elite soldiers laughed malicious what made the crystal guards blush in embarrassment.

"Man, come on. Don't talk like this. They think we're a joke.", one of the elder guards said quietly.

"What's your problem anyway?", one of the Blackholes said.

"You are scaring the children…and the adults.", the rookie replied.

"Oh, come on! Those ponies were enslaved _and_ buried under snow for a thousand years! I think they'll survive us."

"Just leave.", the guard said.

"Or what? Will you poke me with your stick?", Purging Flame teased.

"You _want_ to get into trouble, aren't you?", the young soldier said.

Both of them stepped forward nearly pressing their helmets against each other but one of the Blackholes tapped Purging Flame on the shoulder.

"Sir, we found the Commander…"

"Well, it seems we go now anyway. Hope you have a beautiful day on the royals leash.", the Shadowtrooper said while walking to his group.

"Shining Armor will hear of this!", the rookie yelled at them.

"Good! You can say him that his wife's _ass_ looked nice in my bed!"

With widened eyes the guards retreated in anger and shame.

The Shadowtrooper pointed at a mare, sitting on the terrace of a coffee shop. Purging Flame noticed qickly that she was the only one who wore clothes. Clothes with an empire sign on it.

"Yep, that's him."

The stallion made his way to the disguised Commander and sat down on the same table. Zero looked in the menucard.

"Hm, just ice-cream and coffee. How boring.", he said. The Alpha sounded completely like a normal mare in her early 20s.

"Sir, why are actually here again?"

"Just a visit."

"Just a visit?"

"Yes. And now I want to visit the Library."

"Well after you, M'Lady."

"Don't, Purging Flame."

As they walked through the streets the Blackhole Team couldn't help looking at the Commanders plot. Even Mistral looked and she was female. Zero didn't notice. He was buried in thoughts like always. As they arrived at the library and stepped inside most of the Shadowtroopers were amazed by the beauty of this place. The book shelves were giant and held probably thousands of books. Zero wasn't really impressed. He saw the imperial archive after all. At the very and of the main hall was a door guarded by two crystal guards.

"Flame, deal with them. Quiet.", the Commander ordered.

At once, two of the Shadowtroopers activated their stealth devices and became invisible. They placed themselves behind the two guards and stabbed them in their neck with their vibro-knifes. It was quick, painless and silent. After that the two Blackholes hid the bodies behind a book-shelf. Then Zero entered the darkness behind the door.

"Stay here. Guard this room."

"Yes, Sir."

As the door behind Zero closed the Blackholes started chattering.

"Damn. The Commander can look _really_ sexy if he wants to. That's why I like Changlings.", Mistral said.

"Yeah. Have you seen that ass? Oh, boy. I wish he would actually be female.", another one said.

"Hmpf, even so you guys would be the last one to get him. Besides Mistral, you're a girl too and the Commander is not in this kind of thing.", Purging Flame said annoyed.

"Oh, I would make him _love_ this 'kind of thing', Flame."

 ** _Meanwhile behind the door:_**

Behind the door was a long stairway that led into the abyss. The deeper he walked down the colder it got. It was no normal chill. It drained his life, ate his soul. It took him some time until he realized that his disguise was gone. But that didn't matter. No living thing was down here. The darkness had no end and the only reason why he could see was the fact that Changelings lived in the underground and were used to dark environments. Zero was unsure but he thought that something was watching him. Did he just saw a shadow moving in the dark? Finally the stairs ended. Just how far was he down? Surely more then 20 meters. The only thing there was a door made of black crystals. He opened it. As the Alpha stepped through, he found himself in a round room. In the middle of it was a stone with engrams on it. A single white light came from above, illuminating the stone. The Commander stepped forward but as he touched the circle created by the light, black smoke poured out of the ground, followed by a dark and malevolent laugh. Green eyes with red pupils formed out of the dark cloud. Zero stood emotionless, not even blinking.

"Parasite…Why have you come to my tomb?", the darkness spoke to the Changeling.

"To learn."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes. You are Sombra, King of Shadows."

"And do you know why I am not forgotten?", the shadow asked as it stalked around the Alpha.

"You banished the Crystal Empire, locked it out from space and time."

The darkness gave another laugh.

"Yes, I clawed in the flesh of space and ripped the Empire out."

"And you were defeated. Twice. And now you are nothing more than a memory in the heads of this ponies here."

"Than what stands before you?"

"An illusion. You are not real."

The shadow leaned close to Zero sucking, out his joy and hopes.

"You do not fear me?!"

"No, your time has long passed. You don't exist anymore."

With that said the shadow was sucked back into the stone, willingly or not. The stone than crumbled and revealed a small pyramide with a blood red top piece.

"Good. You passed the first test.", another voice said: "Now take my Holocron and grasp your destiny as my apprentice."

And so Zero took the pyramide and determined his fate.

 ** _Meanwhile in the castle of the two sisters:_**

All four Alicorns sat together and discused the new developments in the Changeling Kingdom. As suddenly Twilight felt something odd. It was like someone would press a knive against her throat. She looked around and noticed that the other rulers looked just as startled as she. Luna and Celestia looked at each other with worried looks.

"Is something wrong?", Twilight asked.

"I'm afraid so.", Celestia answered.

"Did you fell that too?", Cadence asked.

"Yes."

"What does it mean?", Twilight asked.

"The last time we felt something like this was when…", Celestia started.

"…when Lord Tirek was released. But this time it was much more…silent and discrete.", Luna finished.

"But we sent Lord Tirek back to Tartarus. He can't be escaped again.", the youngest Alicorn said.

"What if it's not Tirek but another wielder of darkness. Maybe it's King Sombra.", Cadence said.

"No. When the weakened Lord Tirek already made us have nightmares then King Sombra would've had a much more powerful impact on us.", Celestia stated.

"Perhaps a Unicorn played around with dark magic?", Luna asked.

"Whatever it is, we have now other things to worry about. But keep your eyes and ears open.", Celestia finished.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 ** _Sorry that it took so long but we have to learn for the final exams in school._**

 ** _But don't worry. The next Chapter will be out on next weeks Sunday._**


	17. Chapter 16 Flight

Friday, 07.01.08 AFCK

Apple Loosa

Caramel Dust's garden

12:33 equestrian standart time

The sun's hot light shone relentless on the two stallions who worked on the field in the garden. It was a small one, true, but it was also a fertile one, which was rare for beeing in a desert without any sprinkler system. But after all, an earth pony cared about it. Poison Ivy sat on a chair near the door which led into the house and was reading an imperial datapad but sometimes her glance wandered to the two workers. However, always when one of them returned the glance to make eye contact she hid her face behind the datapad in embarrassment. The datapad had no really interesting or important informations. Composition of fireteams, logs of an officer and patrol routes in Commander Arthurs sector. But at least she had _something_ to read. Caramel was no book-fan and here was no library. The closest one had been in Ponyville but it was destroyed during a fight against an evil lord. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. That was unexpected since Caramel's parents lived in Vanhoover and his friends usually worked at this time at the train station. The orange pony also frowned and quickly galloped into the house, past the small niche and to the house door. He opened and was immediately greeted by two bright yellow eyes and a very childish smile.

"Hey Caramel Lust.", the Honeycomb Changeling said hectic and squeezed herself past Caramel, into the small corridor.

"F-Flora?! What are you doing here?! How did you even find me?!"

"I didn't find you. I found the Princess.", she said casually while the stallion got the shock of his life. An imperial officer knew that he was hiding the most searched criminal of the entire galactic empire. Shortly, he thought about knocking her out but the Changling's next sentence made him forget about that quickly.

"After all, she needs my help."

"What?! Why?! You are an imperial-"  
"I am a spy sent by Queen Ambrosia to confirm the death of Chrysalis."

"Why? Poison Ivy told me that Ambrosia is completely nuts! Since when do lunatics sent spies?!"

"Because normally _Hives_ destroy other Hives! And normally drones would _never_ rebel against their Queen! This 'Empire' is a paradoxici…paradoxoco…para…"

"Paradoxon.", Caramel finished.

"However, shortly after I arrived I found out how incredibly powerful the Empire _really_ is. So I stole some secret data from CENTCOM and now they are hunting me. And you were the only one I knew around here and since you are with the last surviving royal of the Chrysalis Hive I thought you could help me too."

"There she is! Blast her!" Five Stormtroopers came charging towards them. Flora punched the door shut and charged her horn.

"This will be fun.", she said while liking her lips: "It would be good to bring the Princess outta here."

Blaster shots flew through the wooden door, while Caramel ran back to his friends and Flora shot back at them.

"Surround the house! Call the Sentinel!", one of the Stormtroopers yelled.

"Stop your attack, imperials!", a unknown voive shouted.

The fireteam looked around them and saw a group of four royal guards running towards them.

"You are hereby arrested for attacking citizens of Equestria!", their captain yelled. His purple armor glimmered in the sunshine as well as his sword.

"I don't think so.", the Stormtooper lieutenant said quietly as behind him the sentinel shuttle came into view. The captains eyes widened.

"Get to cover!", he yelled.

"All troops, fire!", the imperial shouted.

The captain succeeded in creating a magical shield around his group which deflected the blaster shots but the concussive missiles of the sentinel shuttle were too much. The royal guards were defeated. With the captain laying on the ground unconscious and the other guards running away in horror and disbelieve the short battle was over. However, Flora and the others took advantage of the distracted imperials and escaped the scene, what displeased the lieutenant.

"Search them! And clean up this mess."

The inhabitants of Apple Loosa panicked after seeing the destruction the shuttle had created. This confusion gave the fleeing group another advantage.

"Wait! My house! My store! My friends! My life!", Caramel shouted exhausted while they were running. Beetle wrapped her hooves around the princess so she didn't fall off.

"If you go back there then you are a _dead_ pony!", Icarus replied.

"We need to hide! And I know where! You guys see the rails?! Every second the train will leave Apple Loosa! When he passes us we jump on! It'll bring us away from here!", Flora yelled.

"And what then?!", the earth pony yelled back.

"Then we'll jump off it when it passes the Everfree Forest! It's perfect! Deep in equestrian territory and still completely away from every civilization!"

"Sounds great but we have a little problem here!", Poison Ivy shouted. Behind them two TIE-bombers approached as well as the train.

"Stop!", Flora shouted and the group of five stopped. Caramel wanted to fall on the ground cry because of exhaustion but the adrenaline in his veins kept him up. Luckily for them the TIEs didn't seem to care about the train since they slowed down. They thought the group gave up.

"Destroy or disable?", one of the pilots asked.

"Disable.", was the comms response.

The train reached now the critical distance.

"Okay guys, that's it! Ready?!"

…

"JUMP!"

First Poison Ivy with Beetle, than Flora accompanied by Icarus. Caramel jumped as last one. But he was already so exhausted and he couldn't fly like the others. Flora managed to grap both of his forehooves. Suddenly an icecold feeling ran down the earth pony's spine. The thought of betrayal. His life was at the Changelings mercy. She just needed to let go and the speed would do the rest. He closed his eyes and waited to see the so famous light.

"What the hay are you doing?! Get up!"

Icarus' voice ripped him out of his day-dream.

'No. I. Won't. Die. Here.'

With new determination the stallion jumped with his hindlegs and the princess did the rest with her magic.

"Hey Dust, you good?", Icarus asked.

After the shock past, realization took its place. Caramel just lost anything he built up. He began to cry and sob. Poison Ivy comforted him.

"Hey, earth pony! It's not over yet!", Flora said.

All of them looked up and saw the bombers approaching again. This time much faster.

"Damn! Those things are fast!"

"What now?!", Poison Ivy shouted, still holding Caramel in her hooves.

"You won't get off that easy.", one of the pilots said, while switching from proton bombs to concussion missiles. 'Loading…' stood on the console.

"Well, guys. It was nice to know you.", Flora said.

Poison Ivy looked around in panic but there was nothing that could save them from their doom. Even if they would try to run away the rockets would be faster. Now was the last time to do something before she dies.

'Nothing to lose anymore…', she thought.

"Caramel? Can I asked you for a last favor?"

"Well, since we're gonna die in a second, sure.", the pony said rather calm.

The princess grapped the stallion and pressed him against the rooftop of the carriage. Then, without thinking twice, she kissed him and with one strong thrust shove her tongue all the way down his throat. He wasn't really able to react properly to it because as soon as he realized what's going on it was already over.

"Phew, that was _good_.", the princess said relieved. Caramel however found no words. It felt like a boa wriggled it's way down his throat and got pulled out just before it was too far down. But it didn't matter anyway. The missiles were loaded.


	18. Chapter 17 A Mysterious Helper

Friday, 15.12.08 ARE

INS Endurance

Zero's meeting room

19:11 equestrian standart time

"I understand your point, Princess, but-"

"But what?! Your soldiers _attacked_ and _occupied_ Apple Loosa!"

Celestia stomped with a hoof on the floor, shattering the metal, what left Zero unimpressed. He focused his eyes on the red glowing pyramide on his desk. He still hadn't figured out how to unlock its secrets.

"Commander!"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Ahem…I can't help you with your problem."

"Why?! You are in charge of-"  
"The imperial forces stationed in the _Badlands_. Not in the Palomino Desert. That's the territory of Commander Arthur."

"And where is his ship?!", the angered Alicorn shouted. She already burned the whole ship to ashes in her mind. _No one_ attacks her subjects without consequences

"Princess Celestia, I don't think Arthur would be pleased if-"

"I don't care! He attacked my subjects! _Injured_ them! _Scared_ them!"  
"And your oh so highly trained guards where unable to stop his troops?", Zero teased with a grin in his face.

"Don't, Zero.", the princess said in controlled anger.

"Princess Celestia, how about I make you an offer in which everyone will be happy?"

"Speak then."

"In 16 days is Empire Day. There will be a celebration in Nagia where every important imperial leader will be present. That includes Arthur. I could take you with me as my… accompaniment. You would have the chance to speak with Arthur and I could brag with your beauty. An all-win situation, right?"

"Well, this comes…unepected but…it sounds… acceptable.", the Princess blushed faintly at Zero's offer but quickly regained her determination.

"And what keeps him from attacking other villages?"

"Let me take care of this, Princess."

 _ **Meanwhile in the near of Apple Loosa:**_

The group of five looked at the screaming TIE bombers, awaiting their end. Flora could hear how the missiles were released from their holding devices. But then, a purely white beam came from the left, to fast to see for a normal eye. The shieldless bombers exploded in the air and the shockwave through her and the rest of the group two meters back. Caramel tried to make out who shot at the TIEs but he couldn't see anything.

"We're…we're alive!", the princess yelled happily, before she realized something. Her head became nearly as red as her eyes and she stuttered: "We're alive…"

Caramel's head on the other hand turned somehow a little bit green and he ran to one edge of the carriage.

"Wow, that was…great I guess.", Icarus said.

Flora punched him on the shoulder.

"Ah, come on! Be happy, don't act like a hagfish Changeling."

"I'm not-Hey Caramel! You good?"

"I'm fine. Just have wash my throat with acid."

Suddenly a loud thunder was heard. There was a thunderstorm on the trains way. They climbed into the carriage under them. It transported potatoes from who knows where to the Crystal Empire probably. The sacks were surprisingly comfortable and te sound of the water drops relaxing. But the light inside the closed carriage was basically not there.

"So, what now? I mean we go to the Everfree forest and then?", Caramel asked.

"Well, then I go back to my Hive.", Flora replied.

"What?! But we need you! We need to find the Hagfish Hive!", Poison Ivy said.

"Well, I don't know where it is. There is just one person who might know that."

"And that would be?"

"Queen Calliphora."

"No way. Uh, Uh.", Icarus said rather scared.

"Icarus, this is our chance to find Myxine.", Poison ivy said.

"B-but Nekropolis Changelings are…evil."

"No, they're not! They're just…mysterious."

"Could we please talk about this when we are in save distance to the Empire?", Caramel said: "I would really like to have some rest, okay? It was a hard day."

"Alright. Sleep a little bit. We'll wake you up when we reached our destination.", Flora said.

"Um, Caramel? I'm sorry for…kissing you.", Poison Ivy said quietly.

"Well, it would have been fine if you just kissed me but you pretty much raped my mouth…and my throat."

"Yeah, um…sorry?"

"Ah, it's fine. Just don't do that again."

"Yes, I promise."


	19. Chapter 18 Secrets of the old Lords

Friday, 15.12.08 ARE

INS Endurance

Zero's personal room

21:20 equestrian standart time

The red light of the holocron shone on the chitin armor of the alpha, giving it a weak red colour. However, the intense green of Zero's eyes overpowered it easily. He levitated the dark pyramid in his hooves.

 _'What are your secrets? What do you know that I don't know?'_

He tried to twist it open like a rubik's cube but it was no use. The Changeling grew angrier after every failed try. After a few minutes of failure he threw the holocron against the shelves, on which differents sorts of alcohol stood, breaking some bottles in the process.

" _Good_ …"

"What the-?! Am I hearing things again?", the alpha said out loud.

"Let your anger be the key…"

"The fu-AH!" A small blue thunderbolt emerged from the tip of the pyramide, directly on Zero's muzzle. That made the commander snap.

"You little, worthless piece of garbage! I should've thrown you in the trash compactor!"

The answer was another tiny bolt of lightning. This time in Zero's left eye.

"Ahh! Son of a- that hurts! You like lightning, huh?! Then get some!"

The alpha charged his horn with a very bright energy and unleashed it on the tiny pyramide, the red inside was now completely devoured by the Changelings thunderbolts. It took the commander at least two minutes until he calmed down. The holocron responded. The golden tip of it levitated itself away and Zero stepped closer, his curiousity overcoming his fear. The red light, what was once so dim and weak shone now with a powerful intensity. It formed a creature of unspeakable form. A creature completely covered in a cloak, except its 'face'.

"Who…who are you?", the Changeling asked. The creature responded with a wicked laugh.

"You asked the wrong question." It's voice was deep and echoed withing the room.

"What are you?"

"Heh. You learn fast. I am the Lord of Hunger."

"'Lord of Hunger'? Doesn't really sound like a positive title."

The creature laughed again. Harder this time.

"Oh, it has been so long since someone had the courage to make jokes in my presence. Tell me Zero…do you know what is going on?"

"Wait. How do you know my name?" His question made the 'Lord of Hunger' laugh again.

"Don't you recognize my voice? The voice that led you to my Holocron?"

This made Zero remember. The voice in his dream and in the backchamber of the library. It was all the same.

"Why? What do you want from me?"  
"You have a gift, Zero. A gift that not many have."

"What 'gift'. My magic?"

"No. What you call 'magic' is a weakened form of your power."

"What is this 'power'?"

"It's called the Force. It is the very essence of life. And it's very strong on this planet. Nearly every creature here is force sensitive. Yet now they fail in understanding it, using it properly."

"Tell me more."

"Not for now. You know more than enough for a normal creature of this planet. Besides, what I will tell you from here on will probably destroy your world view. First I want to make you an offer."

"Speak then."

"I can teach you powers even the most powerful beings in this world cannot control."  
"You know that some creatures here can control celestial bodies, right?"

"The ability to control them is insignificant next to the power of the force."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

The commander shifted from hoof to hoof. Thinking about the offer and what would come with it.

 _'Oh well, what do I have to lose anyway.'_

"It's a deal."

"Good, you won't regret it, my apprentice. From now on call me Master."

"Ha! I don't have masters! I don't bow to anyone!", Zero said in protest.

"Well, then. Call me Darth Nihilus."

"Fine."

"First of all you need to learn the Codex of the Sith."

"Wait, what are the 'Sith'.?"

"The Sith are wielders of the dark side. You will learn everything in time. Now listen closely:

Peace is a lie.

There is only passion."

"That's it? Tha't the Sith Codex?"

"No. We will get to the other parts when you are ready. Try to understand this part at first."

"Well, there is no peace, so-"

"No. Peace is a lie. There is a difference."

"Where?!"

"It's a metaphor. For your own mind."

"I see. There is only passion…it means that…no matter how hard I try my instincts always will…prevail?"

"Close. Close enough. Now it's time to show you the secrets of the force."


	20. Chapter 19 Set up Camp

Saturday, 08.01.08

Equestria

Train

02:12 equestrian standart time

"Hey. Hey Caramel. Wake up."

"Mmh…", the still sleeping pony responded before a pair of hooves grabbed him and shaked him hard.

"Wake up, dammit! We need to jump!"

"I don't wanna jump! Let me sleep!"

"Alright, screw it."

A red aura levitated the now awake stallion and threw himout off the train. The ground was wet, cold and smelled weird. Not how normal grass should smell. The rest of the team landed beside him, except Flora. She landed on top of the pony.

"Ouch!", he responded.

"Oops…Sorry.", the Changeling apologized with a giggle.

"Well, we are out of the Empire's reach, I just lost my old life and we have nothing to eat…sounds great, right?"

"Um, sorry but you have nothing to eat. We can practically feed off the love of the animals here.", Icarus corrected.

"Even better!", Caramel shouted.

The sound of thunder could be heared and small drops of water began to fall on the ground.

"Better we get some cover. Everfree rains hold on for very long.", Flora said.

"Oh sure, let's just go into the dark, creepy forest. Nothing bad will happen there for sure.", the earth-pony said with a sarcastic tone.

"So you rather stand here and wait for a cold?", Poison Ivy said.

The stallion couldn't counter that. Plus, he would've really hated it to be alone in this place. As the group wandered through the cursed forest, the rain got worse. However, it didn't take long until they found a cave. It was the perfect place for a camp.

"I'll get some firewood!", Flora shouted happily.

"Fine. Caramel and I check out the cave.", Icarus said.

"And I…I will…look after Beetle.", stuttered Poison Ivy.

Caramel and Icarus descended into the cold cave. It was far more deeper than the two expected. After some time they decided that it was not worth it to explore it whole. They put up some traps just in case. In the meantime Poison Ivy and Flora made a surprisingly good campfire. Beetle had already fallen asleep again and lied near the warm fire.

"And boys? Found a Dragon? A Hydra? A Manticore? A Witch?", Flora asked teasingly.

"No, no, no and no. The cave goes deeper than we imagined.", Caramel replied.

The two sat down to the others. The rain still splashed down but for some reason the water did not enter the cave.

"So, what is our next step? I mean, we've escaped the Empire and are save for now but what about this 'Necropolis Hive'?", the orange pony asked.

"Well, I told the Princess where the Necropolis Hive is. When the rain stops I will go back to my Queen and you guys will probably find Queen Calliphora and…", Flora stopped there for a second:"…and then head out for the Hagfish Hive I guess."

"I have a question. What is actually so bad about the Necropolis Hive. No offense but aren't all Changeling Hives basically the same?"

"Not entirely. You see all Changeling Hives rely on love as an energy source. But every Hive harvests it differently. And the Necropolis Hive has the most…creepy way in doing so."

"What so you mean with 'creepy'?"

"They are disguising themselves as deceased relatives of you and absorb the love you have for them."

Caramel frowned before he yawned.

"That sounds actually not that bad. Anyway, I'm really tired right now. I'm gonna sleep for a while."

"What? You already slept on the train! Besides, it's so bright that you couldn't even sleep.", Flora said.

"I'll just go a little bit deeper into the cave."

"Fine. But stay in near of the fire. We still don't know if something's down there.", Poison Ivy said concerned.

The young stallion trotted so far in the cave that he still could see the campfire but he was able the sleep. He used a relatively small stone as a pillow and closed his eyes. After some time he was awakened by a female giggle. As he opened his eyes there was no campfire and his friends were gone.

"Caramel…", a unfamiliar female voice said teasingly. He grew uncomfortable.

"H-hello? Icarus? Ivy? Flora?"

Then there was this laughter again. It came from behind him. From deep within the cave.

With all his courage he stood up and walked deeper into the dark. The giggle and, somehow, lustfull laughter guided him through the darkness until he found the source of the voice. A pair of golden glowing eyes looked at him.

"Um, h-hello, l-lady?", the frightened stallion said.

"Ahahaha…Lady? Well, this is something new. Normally I am considered to be a 'creature'. But let's talk about something else…"


End file.
